Changes
by Evil-Gwen
Summary: COMPLETE! Jake has another secret, one this one she can't tell anyone about, not even Hamilton. x-over with Young Americans & Angel & (of course) Buffy
1. Chapter 1

**Changes**

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. Both Young Americans and Buffy belong to the WB and Buffy belongs to Joss. 

Rating: PG-13

Summary: Jake has another secret, but this one she has to hide from everyone, including Hamilton. All of Angel gang and all of Buffy except Riley, Tara, or Dawn, after Angel S1 and Buffy S3, (I changed things to keep Oz).

Note:  This story is on other sites.  If you read it, it's not stolen I'm just posting here so it will actually get updated.    

Chapter 1

Wesley received a letter in the mail, it was from England. 

"What? What is it?" Cordelia asked impatiently, as Wesley opened it. 

He looked up after reading the letter. "Angel, I was given a new assignment by the Council." 

"Faith?" Was all Angel said. 

"As Faith slept her cell mate slashed her throat. Faith never had a chance." 

Angel's eyes fell toward the floor. "Who's the new slayer?" 

"Jacquelyn Pratt of New York, now resides at a school in Massachusetts. The school is called Rawley Academy in the town of New Rawley." 

"Wow, Massachusetts. That's really far." Cordelia said. "Well, good luck, have fun, bye." 

"Cordelia, Cordelia." Angel said. 

"Mmm." 

"We're going too." 

"Angel." Wesley started to say. 

"No, Wesley, you're walking into unknown territory. Salem is only about six hours away, that whole area is full of witch and vampire activity. We're going with you." 

"Okay, then." Wesley said and walked away to start packing. 

"Uh, hello, hi. Cordelia, the invisible girl wants to know why she has to go." Cordelia whined. "Someone has to befriend the girl." 

"But that's what Buffy is for." 

"Actually that's not a bad idea." Angel walks away to call her. 

"I wasn't serious. Hey!" Cordelia calls after him. 

Meanwhile, Jake is moving her stuff into her new dorm, with Hamilton. 

"This semester will be very interesting. I'm rooming with Ham and everyone thinks we're gay." Jake thought as she unpacked her clothes. All of a sudden a weird feeling came over her, but it passed quickly. Then two hands covered her eyes. 

"Hello, foxy lady." 

Jake turned around. "Ham!" They kissed. "How did you convince your dad to let you stay in the dorms?" 

"Easy, he was going to give you a room mate, but I told him that you and Ryder would kill each other after two seconds. So here I am." 

"Ewww, me and Ryder, eww!" Jake shuddered. 

"Yeah." 

"So how was the rest of your summer?" 

"Boring without you." 

"Aww, you're so cute." Jake kissed Ham again. "So where's that stereo, that is totally going to blow mine away?" 

"It's in my room, I'm bringing it over a little later." 

"Oh, I can't wait." They kissed. 

In LA at the airport, Angel, Cordelia, and Gunn are sitting waiting for Wesley, when Buffy walks up with the gang. 

"Hi, I'm glad you could come." Angel said. 

"Yeah, well it's for the new Slayer, plus I had to get out of Sunnydale for a while." 

"Attention passengers of Flight 280. The plane had a slight malfunction, your flight will be delayed for two hours. The following ticket numbers may board a plane leaving now." A couple of numbers were called. Wesley picked that moment to walk up. 

Angel, Buffy, Gunn, Cordelia, and Spike's tickets were called, so they left to board the plane. The funniest part was that when they boarded the plane, the seating arrangement was Spike, Buffy, Angel, Cordelia, and then Gunn. 

Buffy looked at Spike and then at Angel and sighed. "This is going to be a long flight." 

That night-Jake and Ham were sleeping, Jake got up and looked at her clock, it was midnight. She got out of bed, put on some clothes, and opened the window. She climbed out onto the awning and jumped. She landed on her feet, she looked back at the third

floor window she had just jumped out of and took off running. 

The five arrived in Carson around nine, they got their luggage and took the bus to New Rawley. By the time they got there it was almost ten. So they checked into a motel. Buffy decided she would go patrol in hopes of finding the new Slayer, so Angel, Spike,

and Gunn joined her. Cordelia stayed behind to wait for a call from Wesley. Buffy and company found the cemetery in a matter of minutes. 

"Quaint little town." Spike said. 

"Too quiet." Angel said. 

"A little too quiet." Buffy said. "Is Wesley or the council sure this is where the new Slayer is?" 

"That's what the letter said." Angel replied. 

Suddenly the grave Spike was standing on moved. Buffy pulled a stake out of her jacket and staked it as Spike threw it to her. The dust rained down in her face. 

"Well, that was fun." She said spitting at the dust. 

"One?" Spike said. "This is a stupid place for the new Slayer to be." 

Jake kept running until she found her self at the cemetery. She walked around for a while, after an hour or two she stopped walking and sat on a bench. She saw a man walking toward her. 

"Can I help you?" She asked. 

He sat down next to her. "Maybe." His face suddenly became disfigured. He grabbed her by the neck and tried to bite her. Jake pushed him away, but another one a woman came out of no where, grabbed Jake, and threw her against a tree. As Jake hit the tree a branch broke, she slid down. The man came up to her and grabbed her by the back of the neck. Something inside her, an instinct made her grab the branch and drive it into the creature's heart. It burst into dust. The woman stared at Jake. 

"Slayer." She hissed as she ran toward Jake. Jake drove the branch into the woman's chest. She also burst into dust. Jake couldn't believe what had just happened. She took off running back to the dorms. She arrived there ten minutes later. She jumped onto the

awning, climbed in the window, got changed, and went to bed. 

The rest of the gang got to New Rawley around 10 a.m. The Council had reserved a house there for Wesley, so the gang moved over there. 

"Wow, nice digs, Wes." Oz said admiring the place. "Can't wait to see the inside." 

"The key's stuck." Wesley said. Giles tried. While the two watchers fought over the door, Buffy and Willow went around to the back to find another door. 

"So did you find her?" Willow asked. 

"Nope. But we only just got here, so she'll turn up." 

"Ooo, door." Willow said as she tried the door. "Stuck." 

Buffy went to pull. 

"Wait." Willow muttered a few Latin words under her breath and the door opened. 

"Ooo, locksmith Willow." 

Willow smiled as she walked in. 

Meanwhile Jake and Ham walked into class. They saw Will and Scout, so they went and sat with them. 

"Hey, Ham." Scout said. "Jake, you're back?" 

"Yup." 

"Hi guys." Will said. 

Finn walked in. "Welcome, gentlemen. This is Freshman English and my name is Finn. Not Mr. Finn, just Finn." Someone in the back snickered. "Okay, take out your books, pg. 120. Mr. Krudski will you do the honors?" 

Will started reading. But Jake wasn't paying attention, she stared out the window thinking about last night. 'The creature had called her Slayer. What did that mean? What's a Slayer?' Jake thought. 

Later Jake went to the library. It was a separate building. Jake liked it, because not only was it huge, but there were plenty of small corners where you could sit and read without being bothered. Jake went to a computer that was used as a card catalog. She typed in 'Slayer' and waited. After five minutes, she got one result. She wrote the number down and walked to the gothic section.

The book she needed was next to books about Vlad the Impaler. Jake looked around, nobody was around. Jake grabbed the book.  The title said VAMPYRE on the front, she opened the book and read. After reading the first page, she closed the book. 'This

can't be real.' She thought. She opened the book to a random page. "Oh my God." She whispered. There was a picture of a creature like the one that attacked her last night. Under the picture the caption read, "Vampire." Jake put the book back and ran

out of the library. She was supposed to meet the others at the diner for dinner, but as the sun was setting she changed her mind.  When she got to the room, Ham was gone. Jake changed and put on her jacket. She rode her bike to the cemetery. 

The gang had gotten settled. Since the sun was setting, they split into groups to patrol. Angel and Buffy; Willow, Oz, and Gunn; and Spike, Xander, and Anya. Wesley and Giles were going to stay at the house and do some research, while Cordelia checked

out the town. 

"Willow, I want you guys to check the school." Buffy said. "Spike, you guys check out the woods between the school and the lake." 

Cordelia was about to leave to check the town. "Angel, Gunn, put your cell phones on vibrate. Xander, take Wesley's."  She left. 

"Spike, Angel, if either of you come in contact with the new Slayer, I give you permission to test her, but do be careful. If she's anything like what Buffy has become, you'll need help." Wesley said. The two nodded their heads in response. And with that the

groups started to leave. 

Jake got to the cemetery as the sun was setting. She parked her bike outside and then went in. Suddenly Jake realized that she wasn't armed, she stared at the ground for a while. She picked up a branch, broke it over her knee, and stuck it into her pocket.

She heard voices. 'Oh no.' She thought. She jumped into the tree and watched as Ryder, three other kids and Bella's sister, Grace walked by. 'Good thing I haven't run into him, yet this year.' She thought. Jake was about to jump down, but stopped and watched

as a blonde girl and a brunette guy walked up to the entrance of the cemetery. Jake wished they'd just go away, but they walked in. 

"So what's the new Slayer's name again?" The girl asked as they walked directly under Jake. 

"Jacquelyn Pratt." 

"Pretty name." 

"Yeah." 

"It seems almost forever since I was called. And those dreams. Ugh!" 

"Buffy?" 

"Mmm?" 

"Why did you bring Spike with you?" 

"Angel, you might not believe this, but Spike is harmless." 

"You're kidding me, right?" 

"No, he's got this chip in his head that makes him unable to hurt a human." 

"Where'd he get that?" 

"The Initiative." 

"So he's neutered." 

"You could say that." 

Jake couldn't stay up there forever. And she was getting bored. The two, or Buffy and Angel were sitting on a bench directly under Jake's tree. So Jake checked her watch: 8:30. 'They'll still be at the diner.' She thought. And with this leather jacket she wouldn't need the chest brace. Jake pulled out the stake and threw it further into the cemetery. Angel and Buffy ran toward the sound. Jake jumped down and ran to her bike. 

"Hey! Hey, you!" Buffy yelled. 

Jake started her bike, put her helmet on, and rode away. She checked her mirror, but the two didn't follow her. 

Angel pulled out the phone and called Cordelia. "Cordelia, she's headed toward town. On a motorcycle. No, I'm sorry we didn't get better details..." 

"Jake!" Everyone exclaimed as she walked into the diner. 

"Where have you been?" Ham asked. 

"Around." 

A woman walked into the diner, while talking on a cell phone. "Angel, what does she look like? A leather jacket, oh well that really helps." The woman sat on a stool. 

"Ya, know I'm gonna go. I'm not feeling too good." Jake said. Before anyone could object, Jake was out the door. 

"What was that all about?" Will asked. 

"I have no idea. She's been acting weird all week." Ham said. 

"So you two are rooming together?" Bella asked. 

"Yup." Ham smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 

The next day at the house, Willow, Oz, and Giles are building a cage for Oz in the basement. Next week is the full moon. While upstairs everyone else is talking about the new slayer.   
"We have to find her, she needs to start her training." Wesley said.   
"We checked out the school, but nothing interesting happened." Gunn said.   
"Xander, did you see anything?" Buffy asked.   
"Nothing slayerish. But Spike got himself a meal."   
"It was really gross." Anya added.   
Everyone stared at Spike.   
"What? It was a squirrel."   
"Like I said gross."   
"Anyway, we saw someone jump out of a tree and take off on a motorcycle." Buffy said. "That was probably her."   
"Details?" Cordelia asked.   
"Short, brown hair probably a boy cut."   
"And?"   
"That's it." Angel said. "It was dark and that's all we saw."   
"So is this meeting over yet?" Cordelia asked.   
"Go ahead." Wesley said.   
Everyone went their separate ways.   
  
At 3rd period (Jake's study), Jake went to the library, while Ham was at class. She went to the back and started reading the VAMPYRE book. Suddenly Jake had a funny feeling. She looked up and saw two girls walking through the stacks. One was Jake's height with chin length red hair and the other was from the other night, Buffy. Jake put the book back and walked toward the front.   
"Hey, Pratt!" Jake looked up and saw Ryder. She groaned and noticed the Buffy and her friend were staring at her. Ryder walked up.   
"What do you want?" Jake asked Ryder, trying to ignore Buffy.   
"I just want to say hello."   
"Funny. Get your britshness out of my face!"   
"Excuse me." Both Jake and Ryder looked up to see Buffy and her friend. Buffy spoke. "Are you Jacquelyn Pratt?"   
"What?! No, my name's Jake Pratt."   
"Oh, I'm sorry." The two walked away.   
Ryder looked at Jake funny. "What?!"   
"Nothing." Ryder said and walked away.   
Jake walked back, grabbed the book along with another on Vlad, and went to check them out. The librarian looked at the book and then at Jake. "I can't give you this."   
"Why not? It was in the stacks."   
"Because it's very valuable."   
"I'll be careful." Jake filled out the card, but he took the book from her, so she left.   
After she was out of hearing range, the librarian got on the phone and dialed. "Hello? Yes, I've found her."   
  
That night, the Scooby Gang broke into their groups again.   
  
Meanwhile Jake and Ham went into the woods to be alone. "I missed you." Ham said as he kissed her.   
"I missed you. Sorry about earlier."   
"It's okay." They kissed.   
Meanwhile, Spike, Xander, and Anya were walking through the woods. Spike sniffed the air. "Slayer." He hissed.   
"Eww, you can smell her?" Anya asked.   
"Once a slayer has recognized her skill she has a distinct smell. Plus she smells a little like Buffy."   
"And as interesting as that is." Xander said as he pointed. He was pointing to Ham and Jake, who were necking.   
"They're human." Spike said. "But..."   
"What?" Xander asked.   
"The skinny one, that's her."   
"And you're sure?" Anya asked. "They look like, I think they're gay."   
"No, that's a girl." Spike insisted.   
"Are you sure?" Xander asked.   
"Well, there's only one way to find out." Spike pulled out the cell phone and called Angel.   
  
Ham pulled away. "Do you feel like we're being watched?"   
Jake looked around; she spotted a tall, blonde, pale figure. "Ham, go back to the dorm, I'll meet you there."   
"Jake, what's going on?"   
"I can't explain. But trust me, I know you do, so go." Ham started to run, but he turned around, grabbed Jake, kissed her, and then ran back to the dorms. She watched Ham for a second, but turned in time to see a fist come at her face.   
"Ahh!" Jake squealed.   
"Argh!" Spike screamed as the chip gave him a little reminder of its presence.   
Jake knocked Spike to the ground. She pulled out a stake, but as she went to stake him something stopped her. She turned to face Angel.   
"Xander, now!" Spike yelled. Xander fired the crossbow at Jake. She caught the arrow inches from her face.   
"Well, that settles it." Angel said.   
Spike stood up. "Are you sure?" His face changed. Jake again tried to stake him. But he stepped away and she fell to the ground. Angel tried to stop Jake, but she ran toward the dorms. Angel grabbed her arm and she splashed him with Holy Water. He pulled his arm back, which was smoking, and he vamped out. Jake saw and ran. Angel and Spike followed, but she was too fast. Suddenly Jake disappeared from their view, but they now knew who she was, so they didn't follow.   
  
The next morning, Spike, Angel, Xander, and Anya walked in.   
"So?" Wesley asked.   
"No, hi, hello, is Angel's burnt arm okay?" Spike said.   
"We found her." Angel said.   
"Yup, and get this her name is Jake." Xander added.   
"Wait, we met her in the library." Buffy said.   
"What library?" Giles asked.   
"The one at the school." Willow said. "You would like it, it's really big."   
"Yeah, and the librarian is British, too." Buffy added.   
"Anyway, so she's here and you could find her during the day?" Wesley asked.   
Everyone just stared at him. "Right?"   
"Well, it's a big school and all. And when we met her, she told us she was a boy." Buffy said.   
Wesley sighed.   
  
Meanwhile, Jake woke up to see Hamilton sitting on her bed staring at her.   
"Morning." She said, yawning.   
Ham just stared.   
"Hello?"   
"What was last night all about?"   
"Look some people have been stalking me, so I wanted to keep them away from you."   
"But you didn't get back right away."   
"I took a long way, so they couldn't see where I went. I was afraid of what they'd try to do to you." Jake said.   
"Are you okay?"   
"Yeah, I'm fine, just some weirdoes from New York."   
"I'm sorry. I'm just feeling rejected."   
Jake hugged him. "Sorry."   
There was a knock at the door. Ham opened it to find Scout and Will.   
"Come on, guys were gonna be late to Finn's class." Will said.   
"I'll meet you guys there. Ham, go ahead." Jake said.   
  
Later during Jake's study, she went to the library. She had been reading the book for twenty minutes, when she saw a pair of feet. She looked up it was the guy who shot the arrow at her last night.   
"Hey, Jake."   
"You're..."   
"Xander. I want to explain about last night." He sat down next to her. "We didn't mean to scare you, we just wanted to test you."   
"Test me?"   
"Yeah, to see if you're the one."   
"The one?"   
"The chosen one, the Slayer. In all the world, there is one who is born with the talents and ability to slay the vampires and other creatures of darkness. Blah, blah, blah."   
"Yeah, um, okay. I'm gonna go." She tried to get up, but Xander grabbed her arm. She pulled out a bottle of Holy Water and splashed it in Xander's face. He spit out the water and wiped his face. "I'm no one of them. "I'm human."   
"How do I know what you're saying is true? I just want to live a normal-semi normal life." She ran away.   
At the house, Xander walked into the basement to see Spike inside Oz's cage trying to get out.   
"Did you find her?" Spike asked as he slammed his shoulder against the door.   
"Yeah, why are you…?"   
"He's testing the door." Xander turned to see Oz. "He's just about as strong as my werewolf self, so it works."   
Wesley came down the steps. "Why are you all wet?"   
"She threw Holy Water in my face." Xander said.   
Oz smiled. "Okay, Spike, I think that's enough." Oz opened the door. "All set for tonight."   
"What's tonight?" Gunn asked, walking down the steps followed by Willow and Cordelia.   
"Well, three days a month, Oz goes a little wild." Cordelia said.   
"What?" Gunn asked.   
"He's a werewolf." Willow said.   
"Excuse me?"   
"Gunn, let's go upstairs, I'll explain everything." Cordelia said leading him up the stairs.   
"So she knows about her destiny?" Wesley asked.   
"Yeah, she was reading that book that Giles tried to give Buffy on her first day in Sunnydale."   
"This one?" Wesley said, pulling a book from under his arm.   
"Yeah."   
"Then we have to find her soon."   
  
That night, since Oz was out of commission, Wesley let everyone have the night off. Spike went off to find some road kill.   
  
Meanwhile, Ham had to go to a family night, so Jake took off and rode around. She didn't see anything, until 3 a.m., a dead deer on the side of the road. After thirty minutes, she decided to go back. When she rode up to where the deer was, she saw a figure bent over the animal. She stopped and it looked up. It was the vampire from last night the one who punched her. Jake got off her bike and jumped on top of him. She pulled out a stake, so he pushed her away, and started to run. He looked at his watch, it was 3:45. The sun was going to rise in an hour. Suddenly Spike heard the roar of a motorcycle. As Jake followed after him she heard him yell, "Bloody Hell."   
After a while, they arrived in town. Spike used trashcans to try and block Jake's way. As Spike came up to the house, he checked his watch; the sun will rise in a few minutes. Spike ran in the back door and up the stairs.   
Jake watched him go. She parked her bike and tried the door, it was open, so she went in. She saw a cage built into an alcove on her left. In the cage was some type of wild animal. It growled as she passed. Next to the cage, sleeping in a chair was the red head from the library. Suddenly as the sun rose, the creature in the cage started to change. The hair disappeared and the face became human, it became a boy with red hair. Jake took off up the stairs, she looked around, found another set of stairs, and went up. After five doors, she finally found Spike. He had ended up having to stay with Gunn, who was sleeping in the first bed.   
Spike came up behind Jake and grabbed her. But she flipped him onto his back. Suddenly Angel came up from behind Jake and grabbed her before she could stake Spike. He held her, so she couldn't get up.   
"Spike, get Wesley." Angel said.   
At that moment, Oz burst in. "She's...oh." Jake stared at Oz, mostly because all he was wearing was a pair of shorts.   
Wesley came in. "Jacquelyn Pratt?"   
"Who's asking?" She spat.   
"Wesley Wyndam Pryce, your watcher."   
  



	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 

"My what?"  
"Your Watcher and you are the Slayer. For in all the world there is one. A chosen one, born with the skill and strength to fight..."  
"Yeah, I got that speech from...a...Xander." She said, interrupting.   
"Well, uh, why don't we wake everyone up, go downstairs, and explain this." Wesley said, leading the way. Angel let go of Jake and she followed Wesley down. Angel woke Gunn up and followed Oz and Spike down.  
After ten minutes, the whole gang was assembled in the living room. Giles started a fire in the fireplace. "Before we start can I ask a something?" Jake asked.  
"Sure." Wesley replied.  
"What is he?" She pointed to Oz. "I saw an animal change into him."  
"I'm a werewolf, but only during the full moon."  
"Okay." She said that as though that was a weird answer.  
"Jacquelyn, how much do you know?" Wesley asked.  
"Well, first of all it's Jake, and second I only know from what I read and saw." She stared at Spike and Angel.  
"When did you realize who you are?" Wesley then asked.  
"When I woke up one night and ran to the cemetary, I don't know why. Then a vampire attacked me and by simple instinct I knew how to kill it. It's friend whispered the word "Slayer." So the next day, I went to the library and looked it up and found that book." She pointed to a book on the bookself. "Plus the fact that I could jump out a 3rd floor window and land on my feet without hurting myself, kind of convinced me."  
"Alright, well then you know what your destiny is, so we can start your training."  
"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Back up like five feet. Destiny? As in fate? No, oh no, I don't do that stuff. I don't even believe in it."  
"Slaying is a full time job, pet. They got you for life." Spike said.   
She stared at him and then turned to Wesley. "No, I don't think so. I have a life, (under her breath she muttered) well two actually. And I've already done the whole secret identity stuff, I'm not doing it again!"  
"Again?" Buffy asked.  
"I'm leaving." Jake walked out, as she left she called. "Don't call me, I won't call you."  
Everyone let her go, but Spike. She was at the back door when Spike caught her. "Jake, wait up."  
She stopped. "What?" She turned and stared at him. "I know you don't want to hear what they say, but if you don't embrace it now, you're destiny will attack you."  
"Why? Why me? I have my own problems , I don't want the world's, too."  
"Look Wesley's last slayer was a failure, so he'll expect too much from you. If you want to, I'll help train you , you won't have to deal as much."  
"I'll think about it." Spike backed away as she ran out the door. After a few seconds the sound of a motorcycle started up and then faded away.  
  
Jake walked into Finn's class just as it started. "Mr. Pratt, you're late."   
"Sorry, Finn, it won't happen again." Jake took a seat in front of Scout and next to Ham.  
"Mr. Pratt, read the poem on page 180." Jake opened the book and started reading.  
  
"Well, that went well." Spike said walking back into the room.  
"She'll be back." Wesley said.  
"Are you sure? Cause if we follow her again, she will only be back to kill us all." Spike stormed out of the room.  
"What happened to him?" Cordelia asked.  
"Got me." Buffy said.  
  
After class, Jake and Ham were walking toward the lake.  
"Jake, we need to talk." Ham said.  
They sat down on the dock.  
"What's up?" He asked.  
"Nothing, why?"  
"Jake, something is obviously up. You're out all hours of the night, you say you're being stalked, and today you walk into Finn's class late. What's going on?"  
"Look what was happening, I can't tell you about, but it's all over. No more late nights or stalkers. It's over, I'm now back to semi-normal me."  
"Horrah."  
"Hey, um, do you believe in fate or destiny?"  
"Not particularlly, why?"  
"No reason. (she paused) Do you know if your fate can be changed?"  
"Yeah, cause nothing is written in stone. So what is this all about?"  
"Nothing, so you want to go get lunch."  
"Sounds good."  
  
Meanwhile at the house Angel and Spike are arguing.  
"What were you doing out there?"  
"Eating."  
"Figures."  
"Hey, you may like drinking pig's blood night in and night out, but not me."  
"So you found some poor dead motorist."  
"No, it was road kill."  
Angel laughed. "You're a real piece of work, Spike, you know that."  
"Hey, you have a soul. I just have this stupid chip in my head."  
"Fine, why don't we even the score. Willow!"   
She ran in. "What?"  
"Why don't we give Spike a soul."  
"Oh, no you don't." Spike jumped on Angel and knocked over a lamp. Suddenly Buffy grabbed both of them, dragged them downstairs, and locked them in Oz's cage. "And stay there until you're done."  
"What's going on?" Wesley asked as Buffy came up the stairs.  
"They're just having a little problem adjusting." She walked away to find a broom to sweep up the broken lamp.  
  
Later Jake had joined the others for dinner at the diner.  
"Hey, Jake, it's nice to see you agian." Bella said.  
"Uh, yeah, sorry about the past couple of days. I've been kinda busy tring to avoid these people."  
"Who?" Scout asked.  
"I don't know, these creepy people."  
At that moment, Will walked over with another guy dressed in a Friendly's uniform. "Hey, guys. I'd like to introduce you to Xander. He's from California."  
Everyone said hi. Will introduced everyone, but when he got to Jake, Xander said, "Jake? Oh, we already met."  
"You have?" Will asked.  
"Yeah, in the library."  
"Oh," Will said.  
"So what are you doing in Rawely?" Sean asked, as they sat down.  
"Actually, I ran out of jobs in California, so here I am."  
"You're not in school?" Bella asked.  
"Oh, I graduated from high school, but not enough money or good enough grades for college. But trust me go to college. I can tell you how many jobs I've had in one year, but I won't." He smiled. "So do you all go to Rawley?"  
"Sean and I don't we go to the local high school." Bella said.  
"Oh."  
"So Xander, where in California are you from?" Ham asked.  
"A small town called Sunnydale an hour and a half from LA."  
"Sounds cool." Scout said.  
"Not really the town is kinda over run by a huge gang."   
"So what is the worst job you ever had?" Sean asked.  
"No comment. But I have driven an ice cream truck, until I was fired."  
"How did you get fired from that?" Ham asked.  
"Well, I took my girlfriend along, (big mistake) we got into a conversation about sex, which turned into a fight. And the next thing you know."  
"You didn't?" Bella asked.  
"No, I started to take my shirt off in front of a bunch of kids."  
Everyone started laughing.  
  
At around ten, Will and Xander started to close up. Jake pulled Xander to the side and handed him an envelope. "Can you give this to the blonde for me?"  
"Who Buffy?"  
"No, the vampire."  
"Spike?"  
"Yeah."  
"Uh, sure."  
"Please don't read it."  
"Yeah, sure."  
"Thanks." Jake grabbed Ham and they left.  
  
Later at the house, Spike is watching TV as Gunn walks in. Gunn started at Spike, until he noticed. "What?"  
"Nothing."  
Then Xander walked in. Spike laughed at his outfit. Xander just sat down next to him on the couch. "Felicity, nice choice."   
Xander said. "Here." He handed Spike the envelope.  
"What's this?"  
"It's from Jake."  
Spike stood up as he opened it, he read it, and then stuck it in his pocket.  
"What is it?" Gunn asked.  
"Nothing." Spike left the room.   
  
The letter read:  
Dear (well I don't know your name, so I'll just leave it at that),  
I've decided to let you train me. Two reasons:  
1)I like the idea of working at night.  
2)I don't like Wesley.  
So meet me tomorrow night at midnight at the North entrance of the cemetary.  
We'll talk.  
  
Jake


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 

At 11:30pm the next night, Spike tried to sneak out.  He opened the front door to find Angel and Gunn on the porch.

"Where are you going?"  Angel asked.

"Out."

Angel stepped in front of him.  "Where is that?"

"Any where but here."  Spike tried to get past him, but Angel wouldn't let him.

"After last night, I'm not letting you out."

"What are you my sitter?"

"You need one."  Gunn put in.

Spike growled, and turned and walked back into the house.  He went out through the basement.  By the time he got to the cemetery, it was five after twelve.  He found Jake sitting on her bike at the entrance.

"You're late."

"Well, I'm grounded, because of you."

"That must be a sight to see."

"You want me to start you training or do you want to fight all night?"

"Ok, so how do we do this?"

"I know a place we can go."

Jake handed him a helmet.  By taking Spike's directions, they ended up at a warehouse on the edge of town.

"This is it?"

"Yup," Spike led Jake inside.  "I watched this place all day it's abandoned, so it's perfect."

Jake looked around, Spike had set up and obstacle course.  "Cool."

Spike led her to the beginning.  "Ready, go!"

Jake took off.  She finished in five minutes.

"You're going to have to get faster than five minutes."

"Faster?"

"Yes, faster, so you can out run demons and the like.  Now hit me!"

"What?"

"Hit me!"  So she tried to punch him in the nose, but he blocked her.  "Again."  

The two fought for a couple of hours, after a while they took a break.  They sat down and talked.

"Can ask you a question?"  Jake breathed.

"Shoot."

"Why wouldn't you hit me back?"

"I can't, I have this chip in my head that prevents me from hurting humans."

"A computer chip?"

"Yeah."

"How does it prevent you?"

"It's like getting hit in the head, except from the inside."

"Ouch."

"Yeah, okay, my turn.  Why do you dress like a boy?"

"I do it to get back at my mom, so she'll notice me."

"Why, what did she do?"     

"Well, she's a theatre actress, so she was always on tour when I was growing up."

"Mmm."

"Yeah, do you think that's weird?"

"No, I've seen things like that before."

Jake glanced at her watch.  "Wow, it's 3:30."

"You want to stop for the night?"

"Can we?"

"Sure."

"You want a ride back to the house?"

"Sure."

As he hopped off the bike, she asked, "tomorrow same time?"

"Yeah."

Spike walked into the house to find Angel waiting for him.

"Where were you?"

"Out."

"Where?"

"Why do I have to tell you, you're not my mother.  And I don't need a sitter."

"Are you sure?  Jake would have killed you if I hadn't pulled her away."

"I was fine, I didn't need you help."  Spike stormed out of the room.

"What was that all about?"  Cordelia asked as she walked in.

"Spike."

"Oh, can we kill him?"

"I wish, but Buffy says he's harmless."

"So?"

"I think she's gotten attached to him."

"Eww."

"Yeah."

"So I know it's early or late in your case, but want to help me make breakfast?"

"Sure," Angel answered smiling.

Meanwhile, Jake parked her bike in the garage.  She had left the window opened, so she walked around to that side of the building.  She looked up, thankfully the window was still open.  She jumped up and grabbed the ledge under the window.  She pulled herself up and climbed in.  Jake closed the window, changed, and slipped into bed.

After two weeks of doing the same thing every night, Spike took Jake out on patrol.  They went to the cemetery.  They usually trained for three hours a night, but that night Jake killed three vampires in two hours.  After the third vamp, Jake sat down on a grave.  "Are we done yet?"  She panted out of breath.

"Nope, one more hour."

"Aww, come on…"

"Shh!"  Spike interrupted.

"What?"  She whispered, standing up.  Suddenly Spike grabbed her and pulled her down behind a bush.  They watched as Gunn and Angel appeared. 

"Damn."  Spike whispered.

"I don't like them," Jake whispered, and then she smiled.  "Can I?"

"Attack them?"

"She smiled wider.  "Please."

"If you want."

"Wait by my bike."  She said and then jumped out and tackled Gunn.  They rolled around for about five minutes, when Angel finally pulled her off of Gunn.  She flipped over him as a vamp came out of a grave.  Jake punched Gunn in the stomach and kicked the vamp off his feet.  Angel punched Jake, but she blocked it.  The vampire got up, as Gunn ran toward Jake.  She tripped him and jumped kicked the vamp.  Angel went to attack Jake again, but saw her face as a car passed the cemetery.  He grabbed Gunn before he could punch Jake.  She kicked the vamp, it kicked her in the stomach and she fell to the ground.  As it tried to bite her, she staked it.  The dust fell as she jumped up.  She saw Angel and Gunn staring at her, so she ran and jumped onto her bike.  Spike who was wearing the spare helmet, got on behind her, and they rode off.

Jake took Spike back to the house.  Then she went back to school.  As she jumped into the window, a figure appeared from the shadows.  It was Ryder!

The next day at the house, the gang is sitting around eating breakfast and talking.  

"Mumft."  Xander said with his mouth full.

"Eww!  Xander, close your mouth."  Buffy exclaimed.

"Yes, please do."  Giles added.

Xander swallowed,  "very good, Cordelia."

"Thank you, but Angel actually did most of the work."

Angel blushed as she spoke.  Xander nodded his head toward the vampire as he took another bite.

"You can cook?"  Spike asked from the corner.

"Yes, Spike I can cook."  Angel replied.

"Well, I think its great."  Willow added.

"Here, here," Oz applauded.

"Anybody want more eggs?"  Angel asked.  Gunn, Wesley, Buffy, and Xander raised their plates.  Angel dishes out the eggs as Cordelia refilled glasses of Oj.

"So what are we doing today?"  Willow asked.

"Well, we've been here for three weeks, so we should really try and find Jake."  Wesley answered.

"Mmm," Gunn swallowed.  "She attacked us last night."

"What?!"  Both Giles and Wesley exclaimed.

"Angel and I were patrolling around two, and she attacked us." 

"Someone must be training her, she was able to fight the two of us and a new-born vampire."  Angel explained.

"I wonder who."  Giles said, as he took a sip of tea.

Angel looked over at Spike.

"What?"

"Are you helping her?"

"Why would I want to help the bloody slayer?  I'd rather be off killing her than helping her."  Spike stormed out of the room.  What everyone couldn't see was that he was smiling.

Jake got up and went to class.  Afterward she met Ham for lunch by the lake.  "So did you have fun last night?"  He asked as she sat down.

"Last night?"

"Yeah, you went out."

"No, I didn't."

"Yes, you did.  I woke up at one and went to get something to drink and you weren't there."

Jake didn't say anything, but made a mental note to talk to Spike.

"Jake, what's going on?"

"I can't, I wish I could, but I can't."

"Why?"

"Remember when I asked you about believing in destiny?"

"Yeah?"

"Well, it has to do with that."

"But you said, you didn't believe in it."

"I don't, but…"

"But what?"

"Things have happened to convince me otherwise."

Suddenly Jake noticed that Ham wasn't looking at her.  He was looking over her head.

"Hamilton, hello?"

"Hey, Jake, Hey, Hamilton."  Jake turned around to see Xander and werewolf boy.

"What are you doing here?"  Jake asked as she stood up.

"We need to talk."  Xander said.

"No, we don't.  I'm not doing it.  Tell Wesley to leave me alone."

To make that moment even worse, Ryder walked up.  "Jake, just the person I wanted to see."

"No, no, no."  She said under her breath.

"You might want to be careful, when leaving campus after curfew someone might see you."  Ryder continued.

"He knows?"  Xander asked.

"Knows what?"  Ham asked standing up.

"No one knows anything."  Jake said firmly.

Ryder smiled.  "Looks like you're trapped.  Spill."

Jake glared at Ryder and then turned to Xander.  "This is all Wesley's fault, so yes, I will go with you.  Come on, Ham, Ryder.  Let's go find out what's going on."

Xander led the way to his car.  Ryder tried to walk away, but Jake grabbed him by the back of his shirt.  "You're not going any where, you're coming, too." 

"But this…"

"If you want to annoy and torment me, then you're going to be part of this, too."  Jake shoved Ryder in the car and got in after him.  Xander drove them to the house.

Jake walked into the living room first to find Wesley and the rest of the gang.  "You want me to embrace my destiny?  Well, here I am."    


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note #1:  I know people are reading this, but I have no idea what you think.  So please review, I don't care what you say tell me anything.  Even if I just see ":)" in a review. #2: Thanks to Joe and Darklight about chapter 2.   
  
Chapter 5 

"Jake, hi, we were just talking about…" Wesley started to say.

 "Cut the formalities."  Jake interrupted.  "You constantly attack me and send them after me.  My boyfriend is sick of me hiding secrets from him.  And this guy (pointing to Ryder) hates me, but still follows me around, cause he can also tell that I'm hiding something.  Now I want to leave me alone!"

"Jake, I can't it's you're destiny."  Wesley said.

"Destiny, my ass.  I don't believe in destiny."

Buffy stood up.  "Jake, I know this is hard, I didn't want any of this either, but I couldn't run.  I tried, but it followed me everywhere."

"What exactly are we talking about?"  Hamilton asked, obviously confused.

"Yeah, I'm a little confused."  Ryder added. "I just thought they were gay, but now, well, it's getting a little weird.

As if on cue, spike walked in vamped out, drinking a cup of blood.  He didn't notice their visitors until Ryder fainted.  "What?"  Spike asked, when Buffy glared at him.  They laid Ryder on the couch and after ten minutes, they were able to revive him.  Ryder stared at Spike, who had put his face back to normal.

"Okay, what's going on?"  He demanded. "And don't give me any of that you can't tell me for my own good crap."

"Well," Wesley started, "Jake is the slayer."

"The what?"  Hamilton and Ryder asked at the same time.

"Slayer, a slayer hunts and kills vampires and other demons."

"Then who are you people?"  Hamilton asked.

"I'm Wesley, Jake's watcher."

"What?"  The two asked.

"A watcher trains the slayer for the upcoming battles."

"Then who are all of you?"  Hamilton asked, looking at Buffy. 

"We're Buffy's friends."  Willow replied.

"What do you have to do with Jake?"  Ham asked.

"We're here to help Wesley and get her adjusted."  Buffy explained.

"HER!?"  Ryder exclaimed, turning to look up at Jake.

"Dammit!"  Jake whispered.

"Ok, what's going on?  Cause now I'm confused."  Xander said.

"I think Jake's been pulling a 12th Night."  Oz said.  Hamilton looked at Oz as though he had just noticed he was there.

"Huh?"  Xander asked Oz.

"It's a Shakespearean play about a girl that dresses as a guy."

"Oh."

"You're a girl?"  Ryder asked ignoring the other conversation.  He turned to Ham, "you knew, didn't you?"

"Of course I knew."

"Excuse me, but can we get back to the matter at hand."  Wesley interrupted.  Giles started to walk out of the room.  "Where are you going?"

"To get some more chairs, we're going to be here for a while and they can't stand the entire time."  Oz got up and helped him.

They ended up talking for hours.  About Faith, why there were two slayers, and who they were.  It wasn't until sunset that the Rawley kids realized they had cut all their afternoon classes.    

"So Jake, will you accept the duties of the slayer and join the fight?"  Wesley asked.

"And since your friends already know, they can be your Scooby Gang."  Xander added. 

"My what?"

"Sidekicks," Oz explained.

"Oh," Jake looked at Ham.  "Can you excuse me for a moment?"

"Sure," Wesley answered.

She left Ryder and pulled Ham out of the room.  "What do you think I should do?"

"What have you been doing?"

Training with Spike."  She whispered.

"Who?"

"The blonde."

"You're kidding."

"Nope."

"Try it.  If you hate it, run away or tell them you quit."

Jake smiled.  Then Ryder walked in.  "Jake, whatever happens I'll keep both of your secrets."

"Why are you being so nice?"  Ham asked.

"The blonde guy."

"Spike?"  Jake asked.

"Yeah, but this doesn't mean I'll be nice to you at school."

Jake smiled, as the three walked back into the room.

"So?"  Wesley asked.

"All right, I'll do it."

Standing outside the living room window is a figure in a dark cloak; his face is hidden from view.  In a deep voice, he spoke, "well, Wesley, looks like you've finally found your slayer.  Be warned, I'll get her, and destroy her life, like you destroyed mine."  He laughed an evil laugh, and then disappeared into a swirl of smoke.

While they talked, Cordelia and Gunn had started dinner.  

"Hey, do you smell something?"  Xander asked, sniffing the air.

Cordelia walked in.  "Dinner's ready!"  She announced.  "Will you three be staying, cause we have plenty to go around, including seconds?"

"Uh, sure."  Hamilton replied.

"Yeah, okay."  Ryder replied.

"Sure."  Jake added.

"Good.  Xander, bring some extra chairs into the dining room."

"Why me?"  Xander asked, but did as he was told.

Dinner was spaghetti.  Halfway through the meal, Angel walked in.  Ham and Ryder looked up at him; he looked back at there with curiosity.  "Oh, what are your names?"  
"Hamilton, Ham for short."  
"Ryder."

"Hamilton, Ryder, this is Angel.  He's like our friend Spike."  Cordelia introduced.  

Spike looked up at hearing him name.  He was in the corner drinking his meal.

"We'll talk more about it after dinner.  Angel, your dinner is in the microwave."  Cordelia added.

"So, Cordelia, when did you become the model housewife?"  Oz asked.

"Well, when living with these two over the summer, you learn to cater to them."

Oz smiled at her reply.

"I can cater to myself."  Wesley whined.

"Oh, sure.  After the building blew up and we got out of the hospital, yeah, you were really able to take care of yourself."

"What?!"  Buffy exclaimed, almost choking on her food.

"I'll explain later."  Angel simply said as he sat next to Spike.  He didn't want to gross out their guests.

After dinner Oz and Willow did the dishes, while the rest of them went into the living room.  Spike caught Jake in the hall, before they joined the rest.  "You're not going to say anything, are you?"

"No, why?"

"Cause that big poof will have my head if he finds out."

"Who Wesley?"

"No, Angel."

"Oh, no, I won't say anything."

"Thank you."

"Sure."

They walked into the room.  Jake took a seat next to Ham, who was sitting next to Angel.  Spike sat on the couch next to Gunn.

"So," Ryder said.  "Who or what are Angel and Spike?"

"They're vampires."  Buffy said.

"Excuse me?"  Ham asked.

Spike changed his face.  Ham turned to Angel to see his face, what he saw surprised him, so much that he fell backward in his chair.

"So let me get this straight."  Jake said, as she helped Ham up.  "This group contains a slayer, two watchers, two vampires, and a werewolf?"

"Well, technically it's two groups," Xander explained.  "Angel, Cordy, Wesley, and Gunn are from L.A.  The rest of us are from Sunnydale."

"Oh."

Suddenly a loud crash, like glass breaking was heard from the kitchen.  Everyone looked toward that room. 

"Willow!"  Oz exclaimed.

"Sorry, no more magick.  Okay?"

"No, it's okay, just watch out."

"And Willow?"  Ryder asked, turning back around.

"She's a witch."  Buffy said.

"Hey, if you think that's weird, wait 'til you meet Xander's girlfriend."  Spike said.

"Why?"  Ham asked.

"She's an ex-vengeance demon."  Xander explained.  "She went home to take care of some things, but she'll come back soon."

"Ok-ay."  Ham said, still a bit baffled.

Wesley looked up at the clock over the fireplace, the Rawley kids looked at it, too.  "It's seven o'clock."

"We should get back to school."  Ham announced.

"I'll drive you back."  Xander volunteered.

"Jake, what time does your classes end?"  Wesley asked.

"Three."

"All right, someone will pick you up then."

As they walked out, Spike pulled Jake aside. "Forget tonight.  Wesley will work you tomorrow.  So you'll need the sleep."

"But…"

"We'll talk tomorrow, okay?'

She nodded her head and then ran after the guys.

As they pulled up to the school, Will and Scout were hanging out in the parking lot.  They gave each other funny looks as they watched Jake and Hamilton get out of a van with Ryder!?  


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 

"I'll pick you guys up at three." Xander said as they got out of the van.

 "Thanks, Xander."  Jake replied, as she closed the door behind her.

Xander drove away.  Ryder walked away so he wouldn't be seen with the other two.

"Well?"  Scout asked.

"What?"  Hamilton asked. 

"What were you doing with Ryder?"  Will asked.

"It's more like what was Ryder doing with you?"  Scout asked.

"He, well, Xander knows him and they were hanging out, and we were taking a walk and Xander picked us up."  Hamilton explained.

"Yup."  Jake agreed.

"Oh."  Scout said.

Jake and Hamilton left them for the dorms.

"Do you buy it?"   Scout asked.

"Not in the least bit."  Will replied.  "Something's up with them."

"Yeah, Jake's been acting weird and now Ham."

"Yeah, and what's with the whole Ryder thing?"

The next day, Xander picked them up at three.  At the house, Angel and Giles had discovered that the other half of the basement was set up as a training area.  The refined it to their liking and finished just as the Rawley kids arrived.  Buffy was already down there working out, when they came down the stairs.  Ham, Jake, and Ryder watched as Buffy did a double forward flip, cartwheel, another flip, and soared over Angel as he ducked. And landed in front of them.  

"Hi, I (gasped) didn't see you guys come in."  She smiled.

"Obviously not."  Ryder said under his breath as Jake replied.

"I can't do that."

"We don't expect you to."  They turned to see Wesley coming down the stairs behind them.  "You just started, Buffy has been doing this for five years now.  So why don't we begin."

Ham and Ryder sat on one of the benches along the wall.  Jake pulled her "Rawley" sweatshirt off, threw it to Ham, and joined Wesley in the middle of the room.  Angel stood in front of her.

"Wait, I'm going to fight him?"

"Yes, Angel will be more of a challenge than I would."

Jake sighed.  Wesley walked off the mat and stood next to Giles.  "You may start."

Jake kicked Angel, but he grabbed her foot, so she picked up her other foot and kicked him.  She fell to the mat.  Angel grabbed her off the mat; she punched him in the stomach.  He dropped her and backed up.  She got up and jump kicked him.  They kept fighting until after about ten minutes Jake started getting better.  She kicked Angel in the nose.  She used the distraction to jump on top of him and pin him.

"Good," Wesley said.

"Are we done, can we go home?"  Jake asked, lying on the mat.

"Not yet. Again."  Wesley instructed.

"Ah, Wes, can she fight someone else?"  Angel asked.

"How about Gunn?"  Wesley asked as he smiled at Gunn.

"I don't think so, Wes."  Gunn backed up.  "How about Spike?"

"I'll get him."  Buffy volunteered, as she took off up the stairs.  Not giving anyone a chance to reply or agree.

Spike was upstairs sleeping.  He was dreaming about Buffy.  He and Buffy were kissing.  Suddenly they were lying down and Buffy was sitting on top of him.  She was kissing him.

"Spike, Spike."  He heard her call.

"Mmm, Buffy."  He murmured.

Still asleep, he reached up and kissed (the real) Buffy, she was sitting on him like in his dream.  She pulled away and hit him.  "Ewww!"

He smiled, as he slowly opened his eyes.  However, when he saw Buffy glaring at him, his eyes pooped open.  "Oh, bloody."

"You're drooling."  She said plainly.

He wiped his mouth.

"You're wanted downstairs."

"Why?"

"Jake."

"Oh."

"So come on."

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"Cause you're sitting on me."

She started to get up, but stopped, she looked at him. 

"What?"

"Where you dreaming about me?"

"Why?"

"What was it about?"

"Closer," he wagged his finger at her.  "Closer."  Their faces were inches away.  He reached up, grabbed the back of her head, and kissed her.

Buffy didn't know what to do.  His kiss was different from Angel's, strong, but…nice.  She kissed him back.  

While they waited, Jake fought the dummy Xander made.  Wesley suggested that Ham and Ryder learn how to defend themselves.  So, Gunn, Xander, and Giles took Ham and Ryder into the other room.  After ten minutes, Buffy and Spike stumbled down the stairs.

"Where were you?"  Angel asked.

"Spike is a hard person to wake up."

"A stake through the heart would wake him up."  Angel whispered.

Jake was ignoring them.  But when Angel said that Jake kicked the dummy's head so hard that the head flew off.

It hit the door to the other room, so hard that it left a dent.  Xander opened the door to see the head on the ground.  He raised his eyebrows, put the head on a bench, and closed the door.

Before Angel and Spike could start fighting Jake asked to go to the bathroom.  Buffy told her where, inside Jake took the brace off.  She was starting to sweat which made her very itchy.  She folded it in half twice and walked back to the basement.  Everyone watched as she put the brace in her bag.

"What is that?"  Buffy asked.

"Nothing."  Jake said firmly.

"It's not nothing, what is it?"  Angel asked taking a step toward her.

Spike stepped between Angel and Jake.  "She said nothing.  She obviously doesn't want to share.  So leave it alone!"

"What's up with you, Spike?  Suddenly you care about people?"

"Back off."  Spike growled.

"No, what made you change?  You don't have a soul, just a stupid computer chip."

"Stop!"

"Why are you going to hurt me?  Can you hurt me?"

Spike stood his ground, but a low growl was emanating from his throat.

"I bet can't even hurt me these days."

"STOP!"  The two turned and saw a very pissed off Jake.  "One more threat Angel and I'm leaving, and you can forget about me being slayer.  I'll walk and never come back.  So are you done?"

"Yeah."  Angel muttered.

"Good."  Jake and Spike took their places.

"Ready?"  Wesley asked.  They both nodded their heads.  "Alright, start."

Jake punched Spike in the nose.  He backed away, she tried again, but this time he blocked her. He then swooped his leg around and knocked her onto the mat.  He tried to jump on top of her, but she rolled away.  They both jumped up.  She tried to jump kick him, but he backed up.  As she tried to punch him repeatedly, he blocked.  She winked at him and he nodded slightly.  No one noticed a thing.  

"Why…won't…you…hit...me…back?"

"Cause…it…hurts…too…much!"

"You?  Or…me?"

"Me!"

"How?"

"He has a chip in his head that prevents him from hurting humans."  Buffy explained.

"Oh."  Jake said, as she grabbed Spike's left arm, flipped him on to his back, sat on his waist, and pretended to stake him.

"Good."  Wesley said.

Meanwhile, Will and Scout are working at the diner.

"So what are Jake and Ham doing tonight?"  Will asks.

"Don't know, I saw them leaving after class with Ryder and Xander."

"That's weird."

"Yeah, you're telling me."

"I wonder what they're doing?"

"What are who doing?"

Scout looks up, "Hey, Bella."

"So who are you talking about?"  Bella asks as Scout takes two platters to a couple in a booth.

"Hey, Bella."  Will says as he walks by with a tub of dirty dishes.

"We're talking about Ham, Jake, Ryder, and Xander."  Scout tells as he walks back over to refill two glasses.

"Speak of the devil."  Will adds, coming back from the kitchen with clean silverware.

"Hey, Xander."  Bella greets him.

"Hey, Bella."  Xander replies as he puts his apron on.

"Well, since you're here, why don't you take my order."  Bella tells him. 

That night Wesley and Giles teach Ham and Ryder self-defense.  Gunn, Buffy, Willow and Oz patrolled, while Angel and Spike teach Jake how to fence.  Angel picked up two swords and tossed one to Jake.  She caught it by the hilt.  Angel held the sword up, and Jake imitated him.  He put the sword down, so did she.  Then he lunged at her.  Spike coached from the sidelines.  "Put your weight on your back foot.  Don't just attack also defend."

Later Cordelia drove them back.  As Ryder got out, he turned and spoke to her.  "You don't have to pick us up tomorrow, I have my car."

"Okay, see you tomorrow."

Ham and Jake are sitting on Ham's bed talking.  "I see now why you wanted to keep this from me."

"So?"

"What?"

"How does it make you feel?"

"Scary."

"Too scary?"

"Not sure yet, can I get back to you?"  Jake hit him with a pillow.  "But I'm glad I know."  

They kissed.

The next day at lunch, Ham, Jake, and Ryder went to one of the smaller gyms that is not used very often.  Ham found a pair of foils stored away.  Apparently, the school used to have a team, but he didn't know why it was stopped.  Giles had started a little fencing with Ham and Ryder, so they were going to try against Jake.  Ryder was up first.  Ham thought it would be challenging to time them, so he brought a stopwatch.

"Now I know you hate me, but go easy.  I don't want to end up like Xander's dummy."  Ryder pleaded.

"Don't worry I don't have the heart to kill you."

"Ready?"  Ham asked, setting the watch.  

"Ready!"  Ryder and Jake replied.

"I think."  Ryder added under his breath.

"Go!"  Ham said.

Ryder and Jake attacked each other.  The whole time, Ryder kept thinking, "please, don't kill me," over and over.

After five minutes, Jake pinned Ryder against the wall.  "Your turn, Ham."  Jake said.

Ryder exchanged the sword for the stopwatch.  Ryder reset the time and Ham and Jake started.

As they fought, they didn't notice when a figure slipped in and watched.  When Jake finally knocked the foil out of Ham's hand, the figure applauded.

The three turned to see Finn applauding.  They were speechless.        


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 

"I haven't seen anyone fence like that in years."

"Uh, thanks."  Jake replied.

 "Too bad they no longer have competitions.  You two would have been great."

"Do you fence, Finn?"  Ryder asked.

"Used to?"  Finn held out his hand for the foil Ham was holding.  "May I?"

"Of course."  Ham tossed it to him.

Finn challenged Jake who accepted.  Finn fought amazingly, Jake even with her slayer strength could barely keep up.  Ryder and Ham were stunned.  When Finn knocked the foil from Jake's hand, Ryder stared at the watch.  "Three minutes."

"Best time in the state."  Finn said proudly.

"Wow!"  Ham said.

Finn looked at his watch. "Got to get to class!"  He ran out.

Ham and Ryder finally turned to Jake, who exhaled loudly, "god, he's fast!"

That afternoon when Jake fought Angel, she actually beat him.

"Wow, how did you get so good so fast?"

"Someone other than you beat me."  She smiled at Ryder and Ham.

"Well, why don't you go patrol with Buffy tonight."  Wesley said walking down the stairs.

That night as Buffy, Jake, Angel, and Gunn went on patrol, Spike went out to find a bar.  He found one a few blocks down from Bella's garage.  He went inside, sat at the bar, and ordered a drink.  After ten drinks around ten o'clock, Spike paid and left.  He stumbled out the exit into the alley.  He was walking toward the street when a figure in a dark coat appeared and punched Spike in the nose.

Meanwhile at the diner, Will, Xander, and Scout were closing up.  Xander was in the back cleaning the kitchen; Scout was washing the counter, as Will was cleaning the booths.  Will finished with the booth and rinsed his rag in a bucket. He started to turn the front lights off, when a pale figure in a long leather jacket stumbled down the street and collapsed in front of the diner.  Will saw him and ran out the door.  Will dragged the man in.  "Scout!"

Scout looked up and saw the guy and Will.  He ran over.

"He's not breathing."  Will said.

Xander walked in, "he can't."

"He doesn't have a heart beat either."  Scout said.  Both looked up at Xander for help, but all Xander did was walk over and kneel next to the guy.  Will started to give him CPR.  After he breathed into the guy, the guy shoved him away.  

"Yuk, get off of me."

"But you're…"  Will started.

"Bloody Hell, Xander, tell him I'm not dead."  

Scout & Will started at Xander and then at the guy and back again.

"Oh, come on, Spike."

"What's going on?"  Scout demanded.

 "I'll call Giles, Spike sit down."  Xander went over to the counter and pulled out the phone.

Scout and Will couldn't believe their eyes.  Suddenly the figure that attacked Spike crashed through the front window.  It immediately attacked Spike.  Xander yelled at Giles to get over there and then tried to pry the creature off of Spike.  Xander and the creature rolled away from Spike.  Both stood up it was a demon with scaly blue skin, four red horns came out of its forehead.  It was dress in bronze armor with two axes crossing over its back.  It was about two feet taller than Spike, and his eyes were yellow and glowing.

"What? How?"  Scout asked as Will fainted.

"Blake!" Spike growled.

"Spike!" The demon growled.

"Friend of yours?"  Xander asked Spike.

"Actually no." 

"He killed my lover."  Blake told them.

"One of the girls I killed happened to be his lover."  Spike explained.

At that moment, Giles burst in with Wesley, Cordelia, Ryder, and Ham.

"Ham, Ryder?  What's going on?"  Scout asked.

They remained quiet.

"Wesley!"  The demon growled.

"Blake?"

"Don't tell me you know him!"  Cordelia exclaimed.

"Unfortunately yes, Giles isn't the only one who had a dark side."

"What did you do?"  Xander asked.

"I used to be a great king, but he took it away."

"I destroyed a dimension with a spell by accident."

"You what!?" Cordelia, Giles, and Xander asked simultaneously.

 "How?"  Giles asked.

"It was a transportation spell, but when we saw the dimension was full of demons we decided to destroy it.  Blake escaped by chance, but we escaped."

"My world was destroyed in seconds."  Blake growled.

Before Blake could attack Wesley, they heard the wail of a siren from a police car.  Blake vanished into a puff of smoke. The rest grabbed Spike and Will and took off for the house.

Later at the house after explaining the situation to Will and Scout, Giles called Angel's cell and told them to get Jake back to the house.  Giles gathered the group and got them into research mode.  Jake arrived ten minutes later and was brought up to date.  Cordelia got up from the table full of books to get another from the bookshelf.  Suddenly the book dropped from her hand, "Ahhhhh!"  She screamed as she fell to her knees, Angel and Wesley ran to her side, as Gunn left to get aspirin and water.

"What's going on?"  Buffy asked.

"She's having a vision."  Gunn explained returning with the pills and water.

"Wait, I though that guy Doyle was the one…"  Cordelia's wailing interrupted Buffy.

Cordelia hugged Angel, and whispered, "she's not ready, it can't be, she's not ready."

"What?  What did you see?"  Buffy asked loudly.

"Not so loud."  Wesley whispered.

"Well?"  Buffy said.

"Jake fighting for her life…against Blake."

"What?"  Ham said, hugging Jake.

"When?"  Wesley asked.

"I don't…"  Someone or something whispered to Cordelia.  "One month from today."

"The powers that be are giving us an early warning?  Why?"  Buffy asked.

"To prepare me."  Jake muttered.

"I, uh, have an idea."  Willow spoke up.  "But I'm going to need Anya's help."

"I'll call her, but she's not going to be happy about leaving the shop."  Xander told her as he walked toward the phone.

Later that night Will and Scout are in Jake and Ham's room.

"So when were you going to tell us?"  Scout asked.

"Never?"  Jake said weakly.

"Why?  We're friends."  Will protested.

"I didn't want to get you guys killed."

"But you told Ryder!"  Scout exclaimed.

"Well, no one cares if he gets killed."  Ham smiled weakly.

"Notice no one's laughing."  Scout said.

"Sorry," Ham and Jake apologized.

The next day, Anya and Willow had moved all the furniture in the parlor to give them some extra space.  Willow explained to everyone at once, what she was going to do.

"Ok, I think I can bring his girlfriend back, which would solve Spike's problem, as for Wesley…well, we can't fix that."

"Isn't that kind of dangerous?"  Ham asked.

"Yes, I don't think you should do it.  If you fail, it could kill you."  Giles added.

"That's why we're using Spike as a safety net.  If anything goes wrong, Spike will be slightly injured, instead of either of us dying."

"I don't mind that idea."  Giles said with a smile.

"Hey!"  Spike said, "but if it will make Blake go away, okay."

"So what exactly are you doing?"  Jake asked.

"We're going to call upon the power of Hades, the Greek god of the underworld."  Anya explained.

"Uh..." Will interrupted, "Hades is a myth."

"That's what you think, trust me he's very real."

"In the myths you always have an offering for the god, what do you have?"  Scout asked.

Anya held up a large blue crystal.  "I found this is the shop.  I hope you don't mind, but if that doesn't work we have Wesley."

"Hey!"

"Ok, well we'll leave you alone."  Giles closed the door to the parlor, Spike with Willow and Anya.  

"Alright, let's go downstairs, Will, Scout you two can work with Gunn, Ryder, Ham, and Xander."

"Um, Giles?"  

"Oz?"

"About tomorrow?"

"Oh, right, we'll take care of it tomorrow morning."

"Full moon."  Jake whispered, when she saw Will and Scout's confused looks.

"Oh."  They replied.

They all walked down the stairs, except Oz who headed upstairs to find Cordelia.  He found her in the room she was sharing with Buffy and Willow, she was crying.

"You okay?"

She shook her head.  "I miss him."

"Doyle?"

She nodded her head.

"Well, maybe when Willow and Anya are done, they can find a way to contact him."

"It's just that… he loved me and I wouldn't give him the time of day.  So he gives me this to remember him by."  She points to her head.

"Your head?"

"No, the visions."  She smiled.

"I know, but I got you to smile.  Come on, they need some help training the new recruits. "

"I'll be down in a minute."  She told Oz as he left.  Cordelia wiped her eyes and followed.  As she passed the parlor she said a silent prayer for Doyle.

In the parlor Anya and Willow sat facing each other chanting.  Spike was sitting on a blanket next to them.  He watched a lot of spells performed in his time, but he wasn't so sure about this one.  As Willow dropped some dust into the pot in front of them, a spirit surrounded by fire appeared.

"Why have you called upon me?"  It spoke.

"We seek out a spirit that was wrongfully killed."  Anya replied.

"I have a lot of those." 

"What was her name?"  Willow hissed at Spike.

"I don't know she was Asian."

"I know of whom you speak."  The face of a young girl appeared.

"That's her."  Spike spoke up. 

"What do you have to offer me?"  The apparition asked.

Willow held up the crystal.

"You have a seer in your presence, bring her forth."

"Cordelia?"

"Yes, bring her."

Willow opened the door and saw Cordelia in the hall.  "Cordy, come here."  Cordelia walked over, she gasped when she saw Hades.

"Give me your ring and you may get him back as well."

"But it's not mine."  She held out the ring anyway.  The ring and the crystal disappeared.

Hades spoke once more. "The girl is bonded to her lover, he dies and she returns to my realm."  Then there was a flash of light, Cordelia's eyes filled with tears.  When the light faded, she saw the figure in front of her.

"Doyle?" 


	8. Chapter 8

Author's Note:  This chapter is dedicated to Glenn Quinn.  He's still my favorite character. Chapter 8 

"Doyle?"  Cordelia couldn't believe her eyes.  He looked the same as he did right before he died.  His face was still in demon mode.  She hugged him.

Willow didn't know what had just happened Hades gave them the girl along with someone Cordy obviously knew.  Spike stepped into the corner as everyone entered the room.

"Doyle?"  Cordy and Doyle pulled away.

"Hey, Angel."  Doyle put his face back to human mode.  The three hugged, as Gunn and Wesley watched confused.

"We missed you."  Angel said.

"You have no idea."  Cordelia added.

Wesley cleared his throat.

"Uh, Doyle, this is Wesley and Gunn.  Guys this is Doyle."  Angel introduced.

Wesley shook his hand and spoke, "I've heard a lot about you." 

Gunn simply shook Doyle's hand and said hi.

"Hey, so this is the new Angel Investigations?"

"Yup."  Cordelia beamed.

Doyle surveyed the room.  

"Hey, Oz."

Oz nodded his head in reply.

"Hello, Buffy."

"Hi, it's nice to see you again."  Buffy replied.

"It's nice to see myself again."  He replied.

Cordelia took his right hand in hers.  "Oh, I'm sorry.  Doyle, this is Giles, Xander, Willow, Anya, Jake, Hamilton, Ryder, Scout, and Will."

"Hi." 

"Ok, um, sorry for interrupting, but I'm a bit confused."  Scout said.  "Who are you?"

"Oh, Jake, Hamilton, Ryder, Scout, and Will are new to all this.  Jake's the new slayer."  Giles explained.

"Oh, I was…am a good friend of Angel and Cordy.  I gave my life to save them and about 100 people." 

No one knew what to say.

"Excuse me."  Everyone turned toward Willow.  Willow's hands were on the once dead girl's shoulders.  "How do we call Blake to show him who we have?"

"BLAKE!"  Anya exclaimed.

"Yeah, old enemy of Spike and Wesley."  Xander explained.

"Calling him is easy."  Anya picked up two ingredients from the spell they had just performed.  She muttered a few words under her breath and threw the powders.  There was a puff of blue smoke and Blake appeared.

"What do you want?"  He growled.

Spike stepped up behind the girl as Willow turned the girl to face Blake.  "I have a present for you."

Blake stared as the girl rushed to him.  "How?"

"Hi."  Anya said.

"Anyanca?"

"Hi, Blake.  Yeah, me and Willow here did it."

Much to everyone's surprise the large demon hugged the girls as he thanked them.

"So all is repaid then?  No, killing and all?"  Spike asked.

"Not you at least." Blake replied.  "But Wesley still owes me.  You took my world, so I shall take yours.  Your slayer shall fight me to the death in one month's time.  If she wins I will leave you alone, if I win you shall die as well."  Blake and the girl disappeared.

Ham hugged Jake, as everyone looked at Wesley, who simply left the room.

"Buffy, why don't we go patrol?"  Jake suggested.

"Okay."  Buffy replied, as she followed Jake, Ham, and Angel out of the room. 

"You guys want a ride back?"  Ryder offered.

Will and Scout nodded their heads.  Spike left the house and everyone else scattered.

Later Cordelia and Doyle are sitting on the porch talking.

"I really missed you."  Cordelia said leaning her head on his shoulder.

"I know.  It's funny, I missed you, buy it's hard to miss someone when you're watching over them."

"You were watching over me?"

"Yup, I saw when you received your first vision.  I saw when Angel accidentally called Angel Doyle, and you in the hospital.  I've been keep an eye on you two."

"Why did Hades let you come back?"

"Don't question the PTB, Cordy.  Everything happens for a reason."  Doyle kissed her.

The next day Will and Scout woke up early.  They were about to check on Ham and Jake, when there was a knock at the door.  Will opened it to find Ryder, Ham and Jake.

"Hey, guys.  What's wrong?"  Will asked.

"We all have to go to the dean's office."  Ryder explained.

"What happened?"  Scout asked.

"We're in trouble."  Jake stated.

"I think someone saw us come in last night."  Ham said.

"Damn."  Scout said.

"Yeah, well, I'll be in bigger trouble, since he's my dad."  Ham groaned, as they walked down the hall.

Jake knocked on the door.

"Come in!" 

Jake opened the door, they all walked in quietly.  Not only was the dean there, but so were Finn and Wesley?

"Sit down."  Dean Fleming commanded.

Jake, Will, and Scout sat on the love seat in front of the desk, while Ryder and Ham shared a seat.

"Last night at about three am, I saw Hamilton and Jake trying to sneak into the dorms.  Finn also saw Will, Scout, and Ryder arrive at 1 am, which as you all know both times are after curfew.  Now Mr. Pryce came to me this morning and explained why.  Now is it true what he said?"  Dean Fleming asked.

"That would be?"  Ham asked.

"Hamilton, don't get smart.  He said that he's you're personal trainer."  He paused and glanced at Wesley.  "What would you need a personal trainer for?"

Ryder remembered what Finn had said.  "Fencing."

"Fencing?"  Dean Fleming asked.

"Yeah, we were fooling around one day and Finn came in and mentioned that the school used to have a team.  And after I fought with him (the dean looked at Finn who smiled sheepishly) I realized that I really liked it."  Jake added.

"Yeah, then the day after we were wandering around town and happened to come across Wesley.  We talked and he mentioned that he could give us fencing lessons."  Ham explained.

"Is that true, Mr. Pryce?"

"Absolutely."

"Well, I'd love to meet some of your students."

"Actually I bought three of them with me."  Wesley said.  "Could you please close the curtains."  Dean Fleming gave Wesley a funny look.  "Uh, two of them have a rare skin disease in which the UV rays from the sun are fatal to their skin."

Finn got up and closed the curtains, while the kids moved the furniture.  Wesley opened the door to the room Dean Fleming uses as a waiting room.  Spike, Angel, and Buffy walked in.  Angel was carrying a black sports bag.

"This is William, Angel, and Buffy."  Wesley introduced.  "Angel and William are more advanced than Buffy.  Though that is only because Angel and William have been training for a few more years than Buffy, would you like a demonstration?"

"Please."

Angel leaned down and unzipped the sports bag; he pulled out two foils and tossed on to William/Spike.  Spike caught the sword at the hilt, and spun it around so that the blade pointed upward.  They faced each other.

"Now they don't spar with a timer, we are more about technique.  Oh, and a small warning these two are very energetic, so be careful to stay out of their way."

Spike and Angel started.  Spike struck at Angel first.  Will and Scout had never seen the two spar before, so they had surprised looks on their faces.  Finn couldn't believe his eyes they were way better than him.  The dean kept a straight face the whole time, until Spike jumped onto his desk.  Angel swung the foil at Spike's feet, so Spike flipped over him.  The dean looked a little annoyed by their showing off.  As Angel spun to face Spike, Spike knocked the sword from Angel's hand.  

Finn applauded.  "That was, well, awesome."

"Uh, thanks."  Angel breathed, pretending to be out of breath.

"Well, I'll let you take classes with Wesley, but I want you back by curfew."  Dean Fleming announced.

The Rawley kids thanked him.

"Now go, you all have class in a half an hour."  Finn said.

Finn and Dean Fleming left with Ryder, Will, and Scout.

"So?"  Ham asked Wesley once the others were gone.

"Well, your patrols will have to be cut short.  We'll talk about it later."  Wesley told Jake.

Finn hadn't meant to eavesdrop, but he was concerned about his students.  "Patrol?  What's going on?"  He thought.

"William?  Why did you call Spike William?"  He heard Hamilton say.

"He used to be called William the Bloody."  He heard a girl say, he assumed she was Buffy.

"Nice."  Jake said.  "I think I'll stick with Spike."

"Good bloody idea."  Spike answered.

"Can we go now?"  Angel asked.

"Excellent idea."  Wesley said.

Finn heard them leave; he walked away from the office just as Jake opened the door.  Finn disappeared into his office.  

Jake looked at Ham.  "Do you think he heard?"

"Yeah, I do."

That night while the Rawley kids were at the house, Finn was looking into Wesley, Spike, Buffy, and Angel's backgrounds.  He tried Spike first, but didn't find anything.  Next he tried Angel, he started to give up after an hour, but then a site popped up.  He clicked it and got a history of vampires site.  He couldn't believe his eyes.  The site told him that a vampire named Angelus was 240 years old.  Finn clicked on a link to a picture; it was a painting of a vampire.  The vampire looked like the guy, Angel, who was Wesley's student.  Finn printed the picture and information out.  Using that site's search, he typed in "Wesley Wyndam Pryce," but didn't get anything.  When he tried Buffy, the word "slayer" appeared.  He was confused, so he clicked on the word.

Meanwhile Jake and Buffy are working out while Xander and the Rawley boys were doing research on Blake.  Giles dumped another large pile of books on the table.

"What are you doing?"  Doyle asked walking into the room.  He and Cordy were holding hands.

"Researching Blake, grab a book and join us."  Xander said smiling.  He then tossed a book at Doyle, who barely caught it.  Suddenly Oz got up from the table and headed toward the basement.  Willow looked out the window and followed.

"Where are they going?"  Scout asked.

"Um…well."  Was Xander's only response.

"He's a werewolf."  Anya said, as she sat next to Xander.

"Anya to the rescue once again."  Xander said.  He kissed her cheek.  

"What?"  Will asked.

"Will, Scout, this group is a bit unique."  Ham sad.  He then gave them the whole run down.  Doyle who was left out explained himself by shifting his face in and out of demon mode.  Will looked out the window and realized that the sun had set.

"We should go, we don't want the dean after us again."  Ryder, Will, and Scout left as Ham, Gunn, and Angel left with Jake and Buffy to patrol.

As Jake and Ham walked to their room later that night, Finn caught them in the hall.

"Hamilton, Jake, hold up a second."  They stopped and turned around.  They both had looks on their faces as if they were in trouble.

"Don't look at me like that you're not in trouble.   Can we talk in private for a moment."  Finn led them to his office.  He closed the door behind him.  "I want to talk to you about Wesley and his students.  Do any of them seem a bit weird to either of you?"

"Define weird?"  Jake asked.

"Unusual, different."

"Not really."  Ham replied.

"Nope."  Jake said.

"Not even Angel or William?"

"Well, Will's British, but then so is Ryder, so no."  Ham said.

Jake smiled.

"I'm serious."  Finn showed them the papers he printed out.  "This isn't your friend, Angel?"  He spoke as he showed them the picture of Angelus from the 1900's.

"How could it be?"  Ham said.

"Yeah, Angel's 27."  Jake said.

"Okay, how about this."  Finn showed them drawings of William the Bloody.

"Oh, come.  Will has a Billy Idol obsession, a William the Bloody obsession."  Jake explained.

"I heard you call him Spike."  Finn objected.

"That's his nickname.  Angel a Will grew up together, Angel named him that as a joke."  Jake explained.

"And Buffy, how does she fit in?"

"Angel and she used to date, and have stayed friends."  Ham told him.  "Are we done now?"

Finn stepped away from the door.  He watched Ham and Jake walk out.

In their room, Jake grabbed her cell phone and called Wesley, but Giles picked up.  "Hey, Giles, I thought you'd like to know my teacher, Finn knows that Spike and Angel are vampires.  No, he doesn't know that Buffy and I are slayers.  Okay. Bye."

Finn held everything.  "Slayer?"  He thought, but from what he read on the site and in Jake's case.  "It can't be..." He thought.  "But then that would explain what I saw on the last day of the summer session."  He walked toward his office.  Suddenly he stopped in the middle of the hall.

"So Jake's a girl?"  He whispered to himself.   


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 

Ryder happened to be hiding in another teacher's office researching Blake and heard the whole conversation.  He followed Finn down the hall and heard him say, "so Jake's a girl?"  The he hid as Finn turned toward him to head to his office.  Ryder pulled out his cell and called the house.  He prayed Spike would pick up.  

"Hello," came Spike's gruff voice.

"Spike."

"Ryder?  What do you want?"

"Our teacher, Finn knows Jake secret."

"Which?"

"The gender part, but probably both."

"So why are you telling me?"

"Maybe you can scare him into not saying anything.  If he tells the dean, Jake will get kicked out of school."

Spike sighed.  "When should I come?"

"Tonight?"

"I'll see what I can do?" (click)

Ryder went and spied on Finn, who was pulling a sleeping bag out of the closet and laying it on the floor in front of his desk.  Ryder went to the games room down the hall.  He grabbed a pool hall and went to wait for Spike.  He was waiting in the parking lot.  After about five minutes, a vampire jumped out of the shadows and headed for Ryder.  He rammed the cue into its chest and the vamp exploded into dust.

"Neat."

Ryder looked up; Spike was standing behind the pile of dust.

"Uh, thanks, can't believe I just did that."

"Well that's better than what Xander can do.  So let's go scare your teacher."

Ryder invited spike in and led him to Finn's office.

"Well here goes."  Spike said.

He opened the door and walked in.  Finn was sleeping.  Spike walked around and grabbed the papers about him and Angel off the desk.  The rustling of the papers woke Finn.

"Who's there?"  Finn asked as he struggled out of the bag.  Spike vamped out, as Finn stood up.  "Who are you?"  Finn asked as her turned to see the dark figure.

"Leave him alone."  Spike growled stepping around the desk.

"Who?"

"Stop investigating us, or they'll have to kill you."

"Who?"

Spike turned the lamp on the desk on.  Finn stepped backwards, but tripped over his sleeping bag and fell. "Who, Wha?"

"Stay away from Jacob and stop investigating us."

Ryder entered the room.  "Finn, I heard people talking are you alright?"  He asked appearing to be concerned.  

Spike used his vampire speed and grabbed Ryder, who gasped.  Spike held Ryder in a headlock.  "Want to tempt me?  Stay away from us.  He's special and we need him to save the world.  A great darkness is rising and only he can stop it."  Spike pushed Ryder toward Finn and ran out.

"Finn, what was?"  Ryder tried to appear scared.

"I don't know."

Ryder glanced at the door then back to Finn.  "I'm going to bed see you tomorrow."

Finn nodded his head.

Ryder left.  He arrived at his room to find Spike waiting for him.

"Do you think it worked?"  Spike asked.

"I hope so.  I'll keep an eye on him.  If something happens, I'll tell you."

"Why did you call me and not Angel or Buffy?"  

"I think they would have spent more time freaking out then actually doing anything.  Plus I like you more than either of them."

"I should start a fan club."

"If Wesley or Giles finds out could we get in trouble?"

"Probably not you, just me."

"They don't like you, do they?"

"No."

"How come?"

"I used to be evil and tried to kill both Buffy and Angel on various occasions.  But then I got this stupid chip and I can't hurt humans."

"I know how you feel."  Spike gave him a confused look.  "Well, sorta.  I used to be a bully."

"And now that you're part of the group you still feel that they don't trust you."  Spike filled in.

"Exactly."

"Well, I got to get going."  Spike climbed out the window.  Before he jumped, he spoke.  "At least they treat you like a person, and not a rabid dog, that they only tolerate, because you can't hurt them."

Ryder watched as Spike jumped off and ran into the woods.

They next day was Friday, so the Rawley kids stopped at the diner for dinner.  The front window that Blake broke was boarded up.  They sat in their usual booth.  Xander was working, so he waited on them.  As they ate Bella and Sean walked in.

"Hey, Bella.  Long time no see."  Jake said as she moved over to make room.

Bella sat down.  "Hey, how are you doing?"

"Okay, hey sorry about not being around lately."

"It's okay.  What were you up to?"

"I guess you could say I was trying to avoid some people."

"Oh, stalkers?"

"Yeah, something like that."

"So you guys want to do something tonight?"  Sean asked.

The guys looked at Jake.  "Go ahead.  Maybe I'll catch up later."

Jake and Ryder left.

"What's up with Jake?"  Sean asked.  

"Destiny."  Will said.  Bella gave him a confused looked.

As Ryder and Jake drove by Bella asked.  "By the way, I thought you guys hated Ryder?" "He's changed a bit."  Scout said.

"Plus he knows."  Ham said.

"Oh."  Bella said.

That night, Ryder, Jake, Buffy, and Angel went out on patrol.  While Will, Scout, Ham, Bella, and Sean went to a party at one of Sean's friends house.  Jake and company started at the cemetery and moved on from there.

"It's too quiet tonight."  Angel said.

"Something's up."  Buffy said.

Ryder and Jake looked at each other.  Music from the party floated their way.

"Do you think?"  Jake asked.

"Let's go!"  Buffy exclaimed.  They took off toward the party.

Meanwhile Spike saw the party.  As he headed toward it, he saw two vampires walking toward the house.  He ran up and staked one instantly.  The other tried the tackle Spike, but fell directly on the stake.  He ran up to the front door.  "Hey, can I come in?"  He asked the guy sitting in the doorway.

"Yeah," the guy slurred.  "Everybody's…" Spike covered the guy's mouth.

"Don't think it, don't say it.  Okay? (The guy nodded his head.) Okay."  Spike let the kid go and walked inside.  He saw a keg in the corner, just about everyone in the room was trashed.  He spotted two kids necking on a couch.  He would have passed by, but he realized the guy looked like he was about to pass out.  Spike pulled the girl off and staked her.

"Spike!"  He turned and saw Hamilton and Will fighting off a vamp.  He staked it in the back.

"We thought this would be a normal party. But by ten…"  Will started explaining.

Spike cut him off.  "You're best friend is a slayer, nothing is ever normal.  Where's Scout?"

Will turned toward the kitchen.  Spike ran in, he saw Scout trying to keep the back door closed.  "Will, call the cops.  Some of these kids are going to need medical attention.  Hamilton, start rounding the kids up."  He tossed Ham a stake.  Ham caught it and headed toward the front of the house.  Spike helped Scout shove the door closed and locked it.

Suddenly Bella and Sean burst in with two vampires on their heels.  One of the vampires saw Spike and attacked him.  The other jumped on Bella.  Will and Scout tried to pry him off, but the vamp threw them off.  Suddenly the vamp burst into dust.  Bella looked up and saw Jake.

"Bella."  Jake held her hand out.  Bella took it and Jake helped her up.  

"What are they?"  Bella asked.

"In a minute."  Jake ripped the vamp off of Spike and Will staked it.

"What the hell is going on?"  Sean asked.

Before anyone could answer, a vampire crashed through the window and attacked Jake. 

  Four others followed; one attacked Spike, another grabbed Will, and another jumped on Sean and bit him.  The last one was Angel; he staked the two attacking Jake and Will.  Scout staked the one on Spike.  Suddenly they heard the wail of an ambulance.  As Jake staked the vampire on Sean, he fell into her arms.

"Police!  Freeze!"

Everyone froze.  Four officers were standing in the entrance to the kitchen with their guns drawn.  Suddenly the door next to the entrance of the kitchen opened and a blonde girl emerged.  Behind her the body of a boy slid out.

"Harm?!"  Spike couldn't believe his eyes.

"Hi, Spikey."

Buffy gave Spike a dirty look.  

He shrugged his shoulders.

"Don't you like, Spikey?"

"Like what?"

"My party." 

"You did all this?"

"Well, you just took off.  So I followed you, I thought this would get your attention."

"You are responsible for all this?"  Jake asked.

"Yeah."  Harmony had that 'duh' tone in her voice.

Jake punched her in the face.  As she tried to hit her again, two of the officers pulled Jake away as the other two officers cuffed Harmony.

"Hey!"  Harmony squealed as the two officers took her away.  The other two let Jake go.  Three paramedics rushed in, picked Sean up, and rushed out with Bella following behind.  Hamilton in and hugged Jake.  

"Who was that?"  Jake asked.

"A waste of a good vampire."  Spike said. 

"Didn't she go to school with you?  I swear I saw her at graduation."  Angel asked.

"Yeah, Harmony, but actually I think she was a waste of a person, too.  But what can you do?  It probably would have been better if she had just gotten eaten."

Will raised his eyebrows.

"Giant snake."  Angel said.

The officers finished surveying the room and turned to the group.  The taller one spoke. "I need a statement from two of you."

Spike wanting to get away from Buffy's glare volunteered along with Scout.  

"We should probably head toward the hospital and see how Sean's doing?"  Hamilton said.

"Wait, where's Ryder?"  Jake asked.   The group ran through the house, out onto the lawn, and over to the three ambulances.  Angel was about to ask a paramedic if he'd seen Ryder, when his cell phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Angel?  It's Ryder, I got attacked."

"Where are you?"  Ryder told him. 

"Guys, go to the hospital, I'll meet you there."  Angel yelled at the gang as he took off in the direction of the house.  As he ran his cell rang.  "Hello?"

"Angel, this is Willow.  Oz got loose."

"Yeah, I know."  Angel hung up.

He ran as fast as he could, about a mile from the party.  Angel found werewolf Oz with a tree on top of him.  He looked around and found Ryder a few feet away. Ryder looked all right his jeans were ripped; as Angel picked him up he realized that on of Ryder's right leg was broken.  Angel pulled out his phone and dialed. "Willow, I found him.  Bring the van to Elm and Bridge."   Angel carried Ryder out to the street and waited.  About five minutes, later the van pulled up.  Willow, Cordelia, and Doyle jumped out.  Angel laid Ryder on the back seat, as the others went into the woods to find Oz.  Willow had the tranquilizer gun.  She shot a dart at him just in case.

"Look's like Ryder crawled under the tree and when Oz tried he got stuck."  Doyle said.

"Guess Ryder hit him."  Willow moved some hair on the back of Oz's head the reveal a large bump beginning to form.  Doyle used his demon strength to lift the tree as Willow and Cordelia pulled Oz out.  Then the three carried him to the van and put him in the back.  Willow covered him in a blanket before closing the door.  As they got Angel told Doyle to go to the hospital.

"Was he bitten?"  Willow asked.

"I'll check."  Angel saw a large gash on Ryder's left leg, but couldn't tell if it was a bite or not.  Before Angel could be sure, they arrived at the hospital.  Doyle dropped Angel and Ryder off and then took the rest back to the house.  Angel carried Ryder inside, where two nurses with a stretcher met him.

"What happened?"  One asked.

"I think he was attacked by a bear.  There's a gash on his leg, and the right is broken."

"How long has he been unconscious?"  A doctor asked walking up with a police officer.

"About ten to fifteen minutes."

"Was he one of the partiers?"  The officer asked.

"No.  Is he going to be okay?"  Angel answered.

"He should be fine, now why don't you go and take a seat."  The nurse told him pointing to the waiting area.

The officer followed Angel over.  "What were you doing out there tonight?"

"We knew people at the party, so we were going to join them."

"You know this is a pretty small town, I've lived here all my life.  Now unless you go to the school, you're a stranger.  And you look to old to be going to the school, so why are you here?"

"I just moved in."

"Really, when?"

"About two months ago."

"And why are you in town?"

"Look unless you're going to arrest me, I don't have to say anything."

"Really?"  The officer asked standing up.

"Yes, cause I know my rights."

The officer grunted and walked away.

About an hour later, Ryder is laying in an uncomfortable bed in the hospital as a walked in.  She checked his vitals as he woke up.  As she left, a doctor walked in.

"Ryder?"

"Present."  Ryder said groggily.

The doctor smiled.  "Your right leg is broken and the other looks like it was gnawed on by a wild animal.  We gave you rabies and tetanus shots, just in case.  And…"

Ryder didn't hear the rest.  He couldn't believe it.  His life as he knew it is over.  Gone, blown up, and flushed, cause he's been turned into a werewolf.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 

The doctor finished by telling Ryder that he had some visitors.  As the doctor walked out, Angel, Cordelia, Doyle, Willow, and Oz walked in.  

"How are you?" Angel asked.

"He bit me."

"Look, man, I'm really sorry."

"You bit me."  Ryder said loudly.  Suddenly he jumped up and lunged for Oz.  Ryder swung at Oz and missed.  Angel and Doyle held Ryder down as a nurse (who heard them) rushed in and gave Ryder a sedative.  Oz left the room with Cordelia and Willow.

"I'm going to go home.  He needs time to cool off and it won't help with me around.  Besides the Dingoes have a gig at the Bronze next week."

"I'll drive you back to the house."  Willow volunteered.

"I'll go with you."  Cordelia said.  She turned and poked her head into the room.  "Oz is going home for a while.  And I'm going back to the house, any one want to come?"

Doyle volunteered.

"I'm going to stay here."  Angel said.

Meanwhile Sean had to get a blood transfusion.  Bella stayed with Sean, while the rest of the gang sat in the waiting room.  Buffy called the school to notify them about Ryder, and then Giles.  Jake was leaning on Ham when she saw Oz, Willow, Cordelia, and Doyle leaving.  She got up and walked over to them.

"What are you guys doing here?"

"I uh, got loose and attacked Ryder."

"Oh man, is he okay?"

"He broke his right leg and I bit his left."

"Oh…oh god."  Jake said realizing what he meant.

"Yeah, I'm going home for a few weeks.  I'll be back before the fight."  Oz hugged Jake.

"Ryder's in room 126 upstairs."  Willow said before they left. 

Jake walked over to the guys and told them about Ryder.  They figured they would have a while before Sean was ready to see them, so they went up.  When they got to the room a nurse stopped them.

"Where are you going?"

"To visit Ryder in room 126."  Ham said.

"How are you related?"

They showed her their ID's, so she let them in.

Meanwhile Scout and Spike were giving their statements to the police.  Right now Scout was giving his.

"So let me get this straight.  It was a normal party until about ten when a guy passed out on you and his neck was bloody.  So you and your friends tried to leave to realize you were surrounded by vampires."

"Yup."  Scout said as he notice that the sun was rising.  "Where's Spike?"  The office gave him a blank stare.  "William?"  Nothing.  "The blonde guy?"  

"Oh, he left an hour ago."  

"Where's the girl."  The officer tilted his head toward the right.  "In the back."

Scout stood up.  "Is there a window in there?"

"Yeah, so?"

Scout pulled the door open and ran to where the officer had indicated.

"Hey, you can't go back there!"  Three officers shouted, as they ran after him.  Scout ran in to see Harmony hiding in the corner of the cell as the sunlight spilled in all around her.  The officers ran in and watched as the light came closer and closer.  Harmony was smoking.

"Can someone cover the windows?"  She pleaded.

Before anyone could do anything, the light came closer and her foot caught on fire and her face changed.  All the officers took a step back.  Suddenly her whole body was engulfed and she turned to dust.  The four officers kicked Scout out and stared in bewilderment at the pile of dust.  Scout started walking to the hospital that is three blocks away.

Later that day in Sean's room.

"Okay, Jake, spill!"  Bella said.

"What the hell happened last night?"  Sean asked.

"Vampires."  Jake told them.

Bella and Sean glared at them.  "Serious, Jake."  Sean said. 

They the Rawley kids faces looked pretty serious.

"You're not…"  

The door opening interrupted Sean; it was Angel.  Angel scanned the room and wasn't surprised by what he saw.

"Um, sorry to interrupt, but Jake, Ryder's awake and wants to see you."

"Ryder's here?"  Bella asked. 

"Oz."  Will said, quietly looking to Scout.

Bella answered with, "huh?"

"I'll be up, um Ham, guys, uh, you tell Bella and Sean, but keep it down.  We don't know who else is around."

Jake walked out followed by Angel.  Bella and Sean turned to Will and Ham.

"Well, uh, so…"  Ham started.

"Hey, Ryder, you okay?"  Jake asked as she walked into Ryder's room.  He was sitting up staring at the TV; the news was on.  They were showing the house where the party was.  "Ryder?"

"How did you feel?"

"What?"  Jake closed the door; Angel went back to Sean's room.

Ryder looked at Jake.  "How did you feel when Wesley told you?"

She sat down on the bed next to his foot.   "Well, I was surprised.  Then I denied it, and meanwhile I was reading that book, and found it interesting.  But I was thinking of it like a hobby, something to do in my spare time.  Not as a lifestyle.  In a way you have it easier, you're just a werewolf three nights a month, my job is my life.  I might no live to see 25, but please don't tell Ham, he doesn't know that part yet."  Jake leaned over and hugged him.  As they hugged a nurse walked in with a wheel chair.

"You're friends asked for you to join them in them in room 50."

Ryder looked at Jake with confusion.

"Sean."  She answered.

"What happened?"

"Later."  Jake helped Ryder off the bed and into the wheel chair.  

Scout arrived at the hospital in time to see Jake wheeling Ryder down the hall with Angel following.  

"Who is this?"  Sean asked as they walked in.

Will put the window shade down for Angel.

"Bell, Sean, this is Angel."

"Hi."  Bella said, as Sean glared at him.

Angel closed the door.  "I don't think, we should talk about this here."

"No, I want to know why Jake is hiding the reason why Sean got attacked!"  Bella exclaimed.

"What did Ham and Will tell you?"  Jake asked.

"That you have been busy saving the world."  Bella sounded both annoyed and confused.

"Which makes no sense."  Sean said.  

At that moment a nurse walked in.  She checked Sean's IV and vital and then went to lift the shade.  

"No."  Ham and Jake said.

"Stop."  Scout added.

She had it half way up, when Will shoved it back down.  Angel was hiding in the corner.  As Will shoved it down he said, "uh, Angel has a rare skin disease.  The sun is fatal to his skin."

The nurse saw Angel in the corner with his back to her.  "Oh, I'm sorry."  With that she left.

Bella got up and turned Angel around.  

"Oh, god, tha…that's some skin disease."  Sean said. 

Bella backed away and watched as Angel put his face back to normal.  Both Sean and Bella stared with wide eyes.

"Jake, talk now!"  Sean exclaimed.

Jake told them everything.

"Yeah, right.'  Sean said when she finished.  "Vampires don't exist."

Will looked up.  "Then how do you explain Angel?"

Bella gasped, "he's a…"

"Jake, maybe we should call Wesley.  If he finds out about you telling everyone, he's not going to be happy."  

"Oh, screw Wes," Jake said.  "I'm the slayer not him.  Besides Buffy's Scooby Gang is just as big."

"Scooby Gang?  I'm confused."  Bella said.  "I thought, wait, who's Buffy?"

Jake finished explaining about Buffy and company.

"That's it?"  Sean asked.

"That's it."  Jake said.

"That is the biggest load of crap that I ever heard."

"Sean!"  Bella exclaimed.

"What?  I don't believe anything that cross-dressing freak says."

"Well, then tell me, " Angel spoke up.  "How do you explain the bite marks on your neck."

Sean didn't reply.

"Huh?"  Angel asked.

"Get out!"  Sean said as he pressed the call button.

"Sean?"  Will asked in protest.

"Get out, everyone!"

Two nurses walked in as he spoke.

"Alright you heard him, everyone out."  One said.

Everyone left, but Bella.

The group went back to Ryder's room.  A few minutes later, Bella joined them in tears.  Sean had broken up with her.

Two days later the whole gang minus Oz and plus Bella are gathered at the house.

"Is this it?  Or are you going to tell the whole school, too?"  Wesley asked.   He is annoyed that Jake told Bella.

"Wes, chill."  Jake said.

"No, sir I'm the last one."  Bella replied, meekly.

Ryder wheeled in with Spike.  "What did we miss?"  Spike had picked Ryder up from the hospital, after sun set.

"Ryder!"  Jake got up and hugged him.

"Hey, guys."  Ryder replied.

Willow seeing Ryder in the wheelchair got a guilty look on her face.

Ryder saw her reaction.  "I'm okay.  He didn't damage anything, except my ego.  When the bite completely heals, I'll be on crutches.  But I'm good, and I'm sorry for attacking Oz."

Willow got up and hugged Ryder.

"Jake, you and Buffy should go down and start training."  Giles suggested.

"Gunn, Angel, you can work with Bella, Hamilton, will, and Scout.  The rest is researching."  Wesley said.

Doyle and Xander groaned.  Cordelia raised her head and closed her eyes.  She opened her mouth.  Both Angel and Gunn rushed to her.  Cordelia sneezed in their faces.

"False alarm."  Gunn said, as he reached for a tissue box.  They turned their backs on her, when she gave a small cry.  Gunn spun around and caught her as she wailed.  Xander ran for aspirin.

Cordelia saw a wall of swords and other weapons.  Then she saw Blake and Jake fighting.

"Cordy?"  Doyle asked as Gunn laid her on the couch.  "What did you see?"

"Jake and Blake's fight," she took the aspirin.  "TPTB gave me a preview.  Wes, we need to talk about weapons and battle strategies."

"Um, okay."

An hour later, Cordelia had gone through all the weapons in the house and piled together all the things Jake will need.  While Buffy, Jake, Ham and Angel were on patrol, the rest were researching.  Bella was surprised by some of the things that she was reading.

"Whoa, what the hell is that?"  She pointed to a small picture of a demon.

Xander glanced over her shoulder.  "That's Gachnar.  The fear demon and he's actually that small."

"Interesting,"  Bella wasn't sure if she was impressed or wierded out. 

"Yup, after a while you'll get used to all the wierdness."

"I don't know."

Suddenly Doyle sneezed and his face sprouted spikes.  Bella let out a small eek in surprise.  Doyle inhaled trying to calm his system, and the spikes disappeared.  "Sorry, I tend to do that sometimes."

"Uh, that's okay."  Bella replied.

Ryder wheeled in with more books.  He laughed seeing the pained look Xander was giving the pile. "Doesn't it ever end?"  Xander let his head fall into the book.

Doyle leaded toward Bella.  "It's really not that bad.  He just likes to carry on."

Bella smiled.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 

Over the next two weeks, Wesley and Giles worked with Jake for the up coming battle.  They also worked with the kids teaching them self-defense, Hell mouth style.  Meanwhile Finn (even with his warning) was getting suspicious.  As it got closer and closer to the battle, Jake and the gang started skipping classes.  Oz was returning in two weeks, and Xander had been able to keep his job at the diner.

At that moment, the Rawley gang has been called to the dean's office.

"…even after we told you that you could work with Mr. Pryce, we didn't expect for you to start cutting classes."

There was a knock at the door.  "Come in."  Instead of the door opening, there was another knock.  Jake got up and opened the door.  Sitting there was Ryder, who wheeled in.

"Oh, it's a party. (He looks up at Jake.) Did I miss anything?"

"Nope, just started."

Ryder wheeled right up to the desk.  "What's up?"

Dean Fleming grew annoyed, "your conduct."

Ryder's smiled disappeared.  "Really?"

"Yes, as of today the five of you are restricted from all privileges.  In other words you're grounded.  Will and Scout, you may still go to work, but come back as soon as your shift ends.  I will call Mr. Pryce and cancel your classes."

"But, sir…"  Jake started.

"No, Mr. Pratt."

"But, sir, you don't understand."  Will added.

"Mr. Krudsk, Mr. Pratt, the world is not going to end, because the five of you are grounded for two weeks."

"Actually, sir."  As Jake said that she stood up.  A stake fell out of her sleeve.  The dean stood to see what it was.

"Mr. Pratt, what is that?"  As the dean looked up, he noticed that all five were wearing silver crosses on silver chains.

"Hamilton, son, did you join a religion without telling me?"

Hamilton realized what his father was staring at.  "No, why?"

"Did you all join a cult?"

"What?  No!"  Ryder exclaimed.

"What is going on then?"

The five looked to Jake.  "Uh, sir, we can't tell you, but (she smiled slyly) Mr. Pryce can."

Ryder smiled at Jake.

"I want you to go back to class, now.  "I'm going to call Mr. Pryce, be alert, I will be watching."

"Two weeks."  Scout asked.

"Two weeks."  The dean repeated.  "You're dismissed."

They left; Jake pushed Ryder out.

"What am I going to do?"  Jake asked.

"Remember that small gym we were fencing in?"  Ryder asked.

"Yeah, we can work out in there."  Ham said.

"Hey, Jake, I have a doctor appointment at five, can you drive me?"

"Sure.  Finally getting out of that chair?"  She replied.

"Yup, finally."

Meanwhile at the house the phone is ringing.  Gunn picks it up.  "Hello?"

"Is this Mr. Pryce's residence?"  The dean asked.

"Hold on."

"Sure."

Gunn put down the phone and walked into the study to find Giles.  "Yo, where's Wes." "Out, who knows where.  Why?"

"Phone, some guy asking for the Pryce residence."  

Giles rolled his eyes as he picked up the phone.  "Hello, no, I'm Mr. Pryce's colleague, Rupert Giles."

The dean explained the reason for his call.

"Yes, could Wesley and I come up to the school to explain the situation?"

Wesley walked in.

"Tomorrow at ten will be fine. Thank you."  Giles hung up.

"What's wrong?"  Wesley asked.  

"The kids are in trouble."

"What?"

"In preparation for Jake's battle, they have been missing school and curfew.  So the dean has decided to ground them."

"Oh, no."

"Exactly, so I told the dean that we'd stop by to plead their case."

"When?"

"Tomorrow at ten."

"Okay, what are we going to say?"

The next day as Jake and Ham were walking to history they saw Wesley and Giles heading toward the dean's office.

"What's going on?"  Ham asked.

"Maybe they're going to beg?"

Ham smiled.  "I don't know my dad's pretty stubborn.  Unless they bring in their own demon I don't think he'll listen."

"We'll see."

Giles walked into the dean's office to find Dean Fleming and Finn waiting for them.

"You're Rupert Giles?"  Dean Fleming asked.

"Yes."

"Welcome to Rawley Academy, I'm Dean Fleming.  This is Finn, the boys' English teacher."

"Hello."  Giles shook both men's hands.

After Wesley greeted them, they all sat down.

"We came here to help you understand why wee need Mr. Pratt and the others."  Wesley started.  

Giles who had been looking over the office, turned him attention to the two men.  "Do either of you believe in destiny?"

"No."  Dean Fleming answered.

"Technically, no.  I don't like to think that I'm not in control of my life."  Finn said.

"Well, take that idea, and image that you're a sixteen year old boy and you find that the fate of the world rests in your hands.  And that there is no way that you can change or even avoid your fate."

Both men stared at Giles and Wesley.

After a few minutes Finn broke the silence.  "This is about Mr. Pratt?"

Wes nodded his head.

"I should have listened."  Finn muttered to himself.

"Listened to what?"  Giles asked.

"Right after Wesley's first visit, I started looking into your backgrounds.  That night I received a visitor who told me to stay away."

"A visitor?"  Giles asked.

"Yes, I think he was the man that came with you, Wesley."

Giles ands Wesley look at each other.  Giles glanced at Finn and then back to Wes.  "Spike?"  Giles whispered.  Wesley nodded his head, and Giles groaned.  "I'm sorry about that."

"You know about him?"  Finn asked.

"Yes, unfortunately."  Giles said.  "He can be frightening, but he's harmless."

"Maybe you should explain this."  Dean Fleming said.

The two watchers looked at each other.

"What we have to tell you can not leave this room."  Giles said.  "No matter what, or else you will be putting lives in danger."

"Do we have to swear?"  Dean Fleming asked. 

"I have a better idea."  Giles said as he pulled out a cell phone.  He dialed a number let it ring twice and then turned it off.  A minute later Angel walked in.  "If you say anything to anybody about what we are about to tell you, Angel will remind you of your promise."  Giles said.

"And how will he do that?"  Dean Fleming wasn't taking any of this serious and everyone in the room could tell.

Angel stepped toward the desk.  "Sir, we can be nice and polite or I can show you what we're trying to say in a more frightening way."

Giles continued.  "Wesley and I are from a secret organization called the Watchers Council; we watch, protect, and train the chosen one."

Wesley spoke up.  "In every generation there is a chosen one.  Chosen to hunt and kill the vampires and other demons.  The chosen one is called the slayer."

The dean tried to hide a chuckle.  "Vampires, demons, you've got to be kidding me."

Angel glanced at Giles, who nodded his head.  "I can understand that you don't believe in any of this.  But one of your students is a slayer and he is needed to save the world from up coming battles."  Angel told him.

"Excuse me."  Finn interrupted.  "I thought that…well…from my research…isn't the slayer a girl."

No one answered.

"Finn, what are you talking about?"  Dean Fleming asked.

"Maybe we should talk to Mr. Pratt."  Finn suggested.

So the dean called the office.

Jake and Ham are in math class working on a project when Jake got a note from the dean's office.  Ham followed Jake to the office.  They walked in to find the windows coved and the lamps on; Wesley, Giles, Finn, and Angel accompanied the dean.  Jake had a bad feeling she knew why she was there.

"Mr. Pryce and Mr. Giles tell me that you are a slayer.  Except according to Finn a slayer is a girl.  Now tell me that all of this is just a mistake."

"It's not.  They're both right.  I'm a slayer and a girl.  I did this (pointing to her clothes) to prove something to my mom for not being around most of my life.  So this past summer, dressed as a boy I enrolled in Rawley.  I had planned to end this masquerade after the summer ended.  Except I met Ham, and we fell in love.  Then this fall the current slayer was killed and I was called.  If you want to kick me out fine, but Ham won't agree."

"Um, well…"  Dean Fleming is speechless.  He looked at Ham and saw that he and Jake were holding hands.  "We'll talk about you two after our guests leave.  I still don't believe this slayer stuff."

Angel looked to Giles, who nodded his head.  Angel who had been standing behind Giles, walked around and sat on the edge of the desk.  "If you don't let Jake fullfill her destiny, do you know what will happen?"

"What?"

"All those vampires that Jake wouldn't be out killing will eventually find the school and before you know it.  You'll find one of the students dead.  Or you may even find yourself face to face with a face like this."  As he said the last word he leaned in close and changed his face.  Dean Fleming tried to jump back, but his chair fell back.  Ham snickered as Finn helped Dean Fleming up.

"So dad, what do you think?'

((Outside the room Will, Scout, and Ryder were all crouched around the door trying to listen in on the conversation.))

"Uh...well...uh...yes, Jake can continue, but you have to stop cutting class."

"Yes, sir."  Jake said.  "Neither of you can ever tell anyone about this.  If anyone ever finds out, I'm dead."

"Literally."  Angel added.

They both promised.

"Good."  Angel said as he put his face back.

"We should go."  Giles announced.  "We have a demonic problem that has to be taken care of."  With that the three left.

Dean Fleming turned to Jake and Ham, but there was a knock at the door.  It was Will, scout, and Ryder.  "So are we free?"  Scout asked.

"We?"  Dean Fleming asked.

"Yeah, well, sir, they know.  I guess you could say they're my back up."

"Okay, fine, but as I said no more cutting."

"Thanks."  Will said.

"Thank you, sir."  Scout and Ryder added.

"About you."  Dean Fleming turned to Jake.

"Sir?"

"You're going to transfer to Rawley Girls, I'll talk to the administration for you.  You have the choice whether or not to tell anyone that you are a girl, but I don't want this to become a scandal.  Finn, do you have anything to add?"

"Yes, I want you to continue to be on the crew team."

"Thank you, so much for not kicking me out ."  Jake said. 

Ham then kissed her in front of his dad and Finn.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 

Later that day, Lena is walking toward the dean's office.  She figured that it was because there was a new girl.  She was given her own room by accident and figured that by the end of the first semester they wound fix that.  She knocked on the office door.  "Come in."  She walked in to find Dean Fleming, Dean Carter (of the girl's school), and Jake?  In a dress?  Lena couldn't believe her eyes.

"Lena, this is Jacquelyn your new roommate."

"Jake?"  Lena asked ignoring Dean Carter.

"Hi."  Jake said, shyly.

Lena showed Jake to their room.  Jake had two bags, and still more stuff in Ham's room.  Ham was in trouble for rooming with her voluntarily.

Lena took her stuff off the extra bed and started moving her clothes so Jake would have some room.  But Jake didn't unpack, instead she changed into a Rawley shirt and sweats, she grabbed a black backpack, put on a silver chain with a cross and ran out.

"What was that all about?"  Lena asked no one.

Jake met the guys just as Xander pulled up.

"Oz is coming back next week."  Xander announced.

Jake noticed Ryder had a guilty look on his face, mixed with fear.  Jake hugged him, as Will patted his shoulder.

When they got to the house, they found Giles and Wesley yelling at Spike.  The gang went straight to the basement, except Ryder.

"What were you thinking?"  Wesley was yelling.

"Excuse me."  Ryder said weakly..

"Not now!"  Giles said.

"No, it's my fault."  The two turned to Ryder.  He started explaining.

Downstairs, Angel was giving Jake a work out.  Doyle and Xander are trying to construct a cage for Ryder.  Cordelia flew back to LA with Willow to take care of the office and pick a few extra supplies.  Then they'll bring Oz back with them.  Giles called and apologized for Ryder and Spike.  Meanwhile they only have one more week until the battle, which was on the night of a full moon.  Anya is looking up info. about male werewolves in hopes that Ryder and Oz won't kill each other.  Bella came over later and ended up helping Anya.  Giles asked Finn about the library at Rawley.  So Finn is going to keep a look out for unusual books.  Every now and then the kids would show up late to Finn's class, so to punish them he gave them extra assignments.  So as Jake is working out, they were discussing the reading.  Well, they tried anyway, except at one point, Will tossed the book Finn had lent them over Jake's head to Scout.  Fin came over that day to drop some books off for Giles, so Giles led Finn downstairs.  Finn watched as the book sailed over Jake, suddenly Spike thrust his sword up to block Jake and impaled the book.  He brought the sword down and stared at the book.  Jake took that moment to pin Spike.

"Good!"  Angel said.

Jake picked up the sword and stared at Will.

"Oops."  He said, as he shrugged his shoulders and smiled.

She looked up and saw Finn.  "Hi, Finn, want to join our study session?"

"Uh, no thanks.  I think you have a handle on it.  And Will?"

"Yeah?"

"Keep the book."

Will smiled sheepishly.  "Sorry."

Giles shook his head with disbelief.  Behind him Buffy snickered at seeing Giles getting up set over the new slayer destroying books.  Xander and Doyle walked in.  Xander's face lit up when he saw the impaled book.  "Hey, Giles, kids have no respect for book these days, do they?"

"What are you implying?"  Giles asked.

All the while Finn watched the group in disbelief.  Gunn came down the steps with a pair of crossbows.  He handed one to Buffy and the other to Jake.  Finn watched as the two went outside and Buffy taught Jake how to use it.  They aimed at targets that Gunn had set up.  Finn watched the girls in amazement.  They were still out there as the sun set and Spike and Angel joined them.  They left on patrol a few minutes later taking the crossbows with them.  Finn was still there talking to Wesley and Giles, at ten Xander drove the boys home.  Bella and Anya discovered a spell to mask the scents and put a visual barrier between the two werewolves, because they will attack each other.

The next day after class while the others are training, Ryder is in the back room where the cages are, with Wesley and Anya.  

"The full moon isn't until next week, of course, but we want to know how this will work."  Anya said.

Bella walked in with a large, leather bound book.

'The three of us will be here.  You will be in one of the cages, Oz in the other.  First we will mask your scents, then we're going to put a barrier around each cage.  Protect you from each other and keeping you from escaping the cage."

"I also suggest we leave someone behind with the tranquilizers, just in case."  Wesley added. 

Ryder nodded his head, "okay."

As they walked back into the other room they saw Jake and Gunn fighting with axes.

"Wicked."  Ryder said.

"You think so."  Gunn said.  "Cause this is one of the best work-outs I've had in a while." Ryder smiled as he left them and hobbled up the stairs.  In the living room here found Spike watching iPassionsi.

"Passions?"

"Shh!"

Ryder started to sit, when he heard a knock at the door.  He hobbled over and opened the door.  There wasn't anyone there, but on the step was a piece of paper folded in half.  Ryder closed the door and unfolded the paper.  He quickly read it.  "Giles!  Jake!"  He yelled.

Spike ran in and glanced over Ryder's shoulder.  A minute later Giles ran in with the rest of the house on his heels.

"What is it?"  Giles asked.

Ryder handed the note to him.

"It's an address."  Giles said.

Bella got a look at it as it was passed around.  "That's a field out at the edge of town."

"The location of the battle."  Jake said to no one in particular.

"Next Friday."  Wesley added.

No one spoke, as Ham hugged Jake.

The next day (10 days to go) Jake is sparing with Spike with axes.  Jake is a lot stronger since the last time he fought her, now he has trouble keeping up.  Angel silently came down the stairs and rushed over to surprise Jake.  He picked up a sword and swung it toward her head.  Even though she couldn't see him, she lift the axe up just in time to stop the sword a whole inch from her head.  Spike took the advantage and swung at her stomach, only to have her kick him away.  Wes and Giles walked down to see her in the middle of a furious battle with the two vampires.  Wesley stepped forward to stop them, but Giles pulled him back.  "Just watch."  He told the lesser-experienced watcher.  Spike swung the axe toward Jake's chest as Angel at her she hit the floor and the two vampires slashed each other.  Both grunted in anger and surprise.  She rolled out from under them and jumped up beside them.  Simultaneously they pulled their weapons out of each other and turned to her.  Due to the sudden rush of pain both vamped out.  They began to circle around her.  Spike rushed at her, she grabbed his arm and launched him over her head.  He landed with a loud crack!

"Oh, bloody hell!  I think that was a rib!"

Jake didn't even bother to turn her head, for Angel was still left.  He toyed with her and they slashed their weapons for a minute.  Then he went in for the kill, she spun past the sword.  She grabbed the sword from the blade and ripped it out of his hand.  She then pretended to cut his head off.  Angel fell backward to the floor.

"New test," Giles announced.  "Tomorrow after class.  I think you're finally ready for it."

"What is it?"  She asked, suspiciously.

"A test of your senses, now (he checks his watch) go patrol."  

Spike and Angel groan.

"Leave them, they'll need to recover.   Take Buffy, Doyle, and Gunn."  Wesley advised.

Jake gave the two vampires sympathetic looks as she left.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 

9 Days

The next day when the groups came together, Giles led them all downstairs.

"Jake, everyday you've been improving more and more, now it's time for a true test."  He stepped toward Jake and blindfolded her.  "This is a test of your senses."

"Don't worry, Jake, I always did better than I thought I would."  Buffy encouraged.

Gunn crept up and stood behind Jake, as the group took up positions around the room, except Ryder who sat on the stairs.

Jake (blindfolded) turned to Gunn, as he started to circle her, she followed.  Suddenly he punched her in the shoulder.  As he tried to hit her again, she grabbed his fist and flipped him over.  Without making a noise, Gunn rolled away and Spike stepped up behind her.  She spun around and faced him as Xander came up behind her.  Spike punched the air to the right of her head.  Jake punched the air in front of Spike, as Xander knocked her to the floor.  Before Xander could attack, she rolled into him.  He fell on top of her.  He grabbed her shoulders and held her down.  So she kneed him in the stomach.  As he fell back, she jumped up.  Spike grabbed her left leg before she could land and Jake landed on her right foot.  She kicked her right leg up and kicked Spike in the face.  Xander crawled out of the way before Spike could fall on him.  Before Jake could recover, Anya levitated five spoons and shot them at Jake.  Jake flipped backward as Buffy rushed to her from the left.  Jake landed right in front of Buffy, but before Buffy could move the Jake ducked and the spoon flew over her head and right past Buffy's face.  The spoons turned and headed back.  Jake knocked three down and grabbed the other two.  Buffy kicked Jake in the head.  Jake tossed the spoons in the air and kicked them at Buffy.  Buffy ducked and the spoons embedded themselves in the wall above Ham's head.  Giles looked at Will, who ran to Jake to tackled her.  She jumped up a split second before she reached him and he tackled Buffy.  Scout ran and tackled Jake as she landed.  The two rolled back and forth, both trying hard to pin the other.  In the end Scout ended up on top, he held her hand down.  And used his knees to hold her legs down.  She couldn't move and just as everyone thought she was done she head butted him, and threw him into Ham.  Bella who had just finished at the gas station sat silently next to Ryder on the stairs.  Angel grabbed a battleaxe and faced Jake.  The two started to circle, he raised the axe above her head, and started to bring it down.  Anyone who wasn't paying attention before was now.

Jake could feel the air change.  Something was above her head; her reached up and caught the handle of the axe.  She ripped it out of the hands holding it and held it in front of her.  She felt a sudden swoosh to her right, she jumped.  While still in the air she kicked her leg out and kicked her attacker.  She heard a groan and then a thump.

"That's it."  Giles said.

Jake pulled the blindfold off and looked around.  Spike is sitting on a bench with Giles and Anya.  Gunn is sitting next to Buffy and Ham.  Will and Scout are sitting next to Wes.  Ryder and Bella are sitting on the stairs.  Jake dropped the axe, embedded in the wall over Ham's head were the spoons.  Jake walked over and looked at them.  "These are spoons?"  She asked.

"Yeah, well the forks and knives seemed like a bad idea."  Anya told her. 

Buffy walked over to Jake.  "Are you okay?"

"Who did I fight?"  Jake looked from Angel on the floor to Ham.

Wes coughed.  Jake looked over at him; in his hand was a video camera.  "Anyone want to watch a movie?"  He asked quietly.

Angel who was still lying on the floor groaned.

"Maybe tomorrow, Wes."  Jake said, "I just want to go home, whoever tackled me that last time really hurt my shoulder."  Jake started up the steps, while everyone looked over at Scout.  He smiled sheepishly.

"Alright, why don't you kids go home?  You can all have off for tonight."  Giles said.

"No patrol?"  Buffy asked.

"No patrol."   Giles said as he left Angel up.

Later the group arrived at the school; Ryder hobbled out of the van first.  

Once everyone was out Ryder noticed Jake was rubbing her right shoulder.

"You want to borrow my crutches?"  Ryder asked.  "No, I'm okay."  She started toward the girls' school.

"Where are you going?"  Will asked.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you guys.  I live over there now."

"That sucks."  Ryder commented.

"Yeah, worst part is that I have to room with Lena."

"Lena as in Ham's date to the Caitlin?"  Will asked. 

"Yeah, she kissed me once, too."

"Eww!"  Scout remarked.

"Yup."

"I'll walk you over."  Ham offered.

"Okay, see you guys."  She said.

"Later."  Will said.

"Bye."  Ryder said.

"I hope you sleep better than I will."  Scout said.

Jake smiled as she and Ham walked off.  "Did you fight me?"

"No, I couldn't.  So Wes put me in charge of the camera."

"Oh, the spoons they didn't…"

"No, I ducked just in time."  Ham put his arm around Jake's shoulders.  

"Ouch."

"Sorry."  He pulled his arm away.

"Here."  She wrapped his arm around her waist.  They arrived at the building five minutes later.  Ham kissed her and turned to go.  "Ham."  He turned around to catch a stake she tossed at him.  "Just in case."  He kissed her again and then headed back.  Jake got to her room to find Lena asleep.  She pulled her shirt off to see a big bruise forming on her shoulder.  "Man, I wonder who tackled me."  She looked over at her clock, 10:30.

8days

The next morning Jake awoke at 7:00 completely refreshed.  Her shoulder felt numb.  She walked down the hall and took a half-hour long shower.  She arrived at class 5 minutes early, but no one was there.  She waited until 8:15, and then went to find Ham.  The school seemed way too quiet, way too quiet.  Jake didn't like this one bit; she started to freak out.  She broke into running.  Suddenly she slammed into something.

"Argh!  God, Jake!"

"Ryder?"

She helped pull him up.  "I…I'm sorry.  What's going on, where is everybody?"

"You didn't hear?"

"Here what?"

"Dean Carter was attacked."

"What?  When?"

"Last night while we were still at the house."

Jake leaned against a tree.  "Vampires?  But we killed Harmony's gang."

"That's what Will said.  Come on, all classes have been cancelled so Doyle is going to pick us up." 

Jake and Ryder hobbled toward the parking lot.  They got there just as Doyle pulled up.

"They called an assembly, but my dad dismissed us and called Giles."  Ham said as he hugged Jake.

At the house, Spike is on the phone with someone.

"Yeah, the school."  He smiled when he saw Jake walk in.  "No, Harmony is dust, I want to know about her gang."

Jake went into the dining room.  Sitting at the table is Giles, Wes, and Finn.  Jake sat down at the head of the table.  "What happened?"

"Last night at about nine, Dean Carter was found by Doyle and Xander, who I asked to patrol for you."  Giles said.  "Xander, identified the vampire as a student from his graduation class at Sunnydale."  Wes added. "Harmony's gang."  Jake said, "but I thought we got them all at the party." "You did."  Spike walked in.  "Willy's very easy threaten over the phone." "Willy?"  Jake asked. "The local snitch, I'll introduce you two if you ever come to Sunnydale."  Spike explained.  "Harmony did sire that student and brought him here." 

"But?"  Jake asked.

"But he was here to kill Harmony.  He claimed she insulted vampires everywhere, and deserved a very dusty ending."

Buffy walked in.  "That's interesting, who's the vamp?"

Xander who came in behind Buffy placed a Sunnydale High yearbook in front of Jake opened to the seniors' page.  "He was part of the Cordelia/ Harmony crowd for awhile.  After the incident at the factory Cordy tried to hook up with her, but he was too cool for a 'Xander reject.'  Harmony apparently adored the guy.  He also had a problem with authority.  If it weren't for the fact that Snyder needed him on the basketball team, he would have been expelled."  

"So."  Wesley started.

But Jake interrupted him.

"We'll split into groups and patrol around the schools.  Buffy, Gunn, Doyle, and Xander you have the girls school.  Spike, Ham, and Angel you're with me at the boys school."  She gave Wesley a toothy grin.

"Whoa, girl's got attitude."  Xander said.  "Minus the whole psyco evil thing, she could pull a Faith on you."  

Wesley looked at Xander in horror and then looked at Jake.

"What?  What did I do?"  Jake asked.

As they patrolled a thought crossed Gunn's mind.  He called Angel's cell.   After four rings he heard Angel's familiar mutterings about hating cell phones.

"Angel?"

"Gunn?"

"When did Finn leave the house?"

"Right after we did why?"

"Did he drive himself?"

"I think, so…are you saying…"

"Find Finn!"  Gunn cut him off.

Angel flipped the phone closed.  "Jake, where's Finn's office?"

Jake turned around and started running.  About three feet from Finn's office, they found six vamps circling around him.  


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 

"Finn!"  Ham yelled.

The vampires all looked up.  Jake saw Finn among the vampires.  She yanked the crossbow off her back and aimed.  "So who's ready to die, again?"  A vampire ran toward her and the arrow found its target.  As the dust fell, the vampires attacked.  Ham who was holding a sword, pulled away from the group.  A vampire ran toward him, "nice toy."

"Ya, really think so?"  Ham swung it around and took the vamp's head off.  "Cause I do."

Meanwhile Jake flipped over a vampire letting the other three fight and ran to Finn.  He was hitting John with a textbook.  Jake swooped in and kicked John in the chest.  "Finn, run!"  She turned back to John.  "So you have a problem with teachers?"

"Too controlling."

"What's your point, you're dead?"  She said as she kicked him in the gut.

"Jake, sword!"  Ham yelled as he tossed her the sword.  She caught it as John tackled her.  He tried to knock the sword from her hand instead she smacked the hilt into his forehead.  John fell backward with his forehead is sizzling.

"Don't ya just love these 17th century swords? (She stands up) Not only is it blessed, but the whole sword is actually a large cross."

John growled as he tried to stand Jake cut his head off.  Jake turned around to see Angel stake the last vampire.

"Finn?"  Ham called out.

Finn jumped out of a tree to the left of Spike.  "Are they all gone?"

Jake looked around.  "Yup.  Can we go back now?  I got a week left and it cold out here."

Angel nodded and Spike handed Jake his coat.  Jake put her arm around Ham as they walked Finn to his car.

Later at the house, since it was Friday the Rawley kids decided to stay the night.  It was about eleven o'clock and Jake is sitting in the basement crying.  Everyone else had gone to bed, thankful for a chance at a good night's sleep.  She is curled up in the far corner of the room, hugging her knees to her chest.  Angel crept down into the basement to exercise, neither is aware of the other.  He started to stretch when he heard her sobbing.

"Jake?  (He looked around, but didn't see her.)  Are you okay?"  She sniffed a reply.  He then saw her behind Xander's dummy.  "What's wrong?"

She wiped her face, "nothing."

He sat down next to her.

"Stuff.  I'm so scared."  She leaned her head onto Angel's shoulder and sobbed.  Angel hugged her.

"How do you and everyone do this all the time?"  She asked.

"Cause we have to."

"Xander, Anya, Willow, and Oz?"

"They are Buffy's friends and as much as she has tried to push them away in the past, they won't let her fight alone.  We know the risks."

"Why do you?"  She pulled away from him to look him in the eye. 

"I have to atone for my sins."  He said seriously.  He then smiled.  "But I also can't just sit around and do nothing.  Fight the good fight, or as the Powers That Be put it, I'm a warrior for the good side."  He watched her smile for a second.  "It will be hard.  Buffy ran away, she quit the council, fought Giles & Wesley, and tried to push her friends away."

"But in the end, she became the prefect slayer."  Jake retorted.

"Far from it, the perfect slayer would have accepted her duties, played the council's games, and be killed at an early age."

"Mmm."  Jake mumbled.

"Jake, you're going fine.  You've only been a slayer for a month and you haven't even faced an apocalypse yet.  I know it seems hard, but you will get through this."

"And Blake?"

"He's just one more demon to be killed.  And after you do, we'll party."  He smiled, which made Jake smile.  "Now you should get some sleep."  Angel stood and helped her up.

"Thanks."  Jake said as she left Angel in the basement.  Jake found Ham asleep next to the couch.  Spike was sitting on the couch reading a Soup Opera Digest.  "The bad-ass vampire watches soaps."  Jake whispered as she sat down.

"Passions."

"Let me guess, you can identify with Tabatha?"

"I like the bloody doll."

"Timmy?  Creepy."

"Besides it's the only soap based on actual truth."

"Tabatha's real?"

"No, Timmy."

Jake looked at Spike with skeptically.

"That guy who plays him, the real Tabatha turned him into a doll to spite him.  I met him."

"Huh."

"You should get some sleep."  Spike said looking at the clock over the fireplace.

"Yeah, yeah, I know."  Jake grabbed a pillow off the floor and curled up against the armrest.

7 days

Ham woke up and looked around, Will and Bella are sleeping next to him.  Scout is on the reclining chair; Jake and Spike are on opposite side of the couch.  Ham stood and walked into the kitchen, where he found Angel mixing some type of batter.

"Smells good," Ham commented.

"Waffles, I found the iron under the sink.  The council must want Wes to stay forever.  They stocked this place with more appliances than he will ever need."

"Mmm, except a dishwasher."

"Barbarians, still tired?"

"Worried."

"Jake?  She scared, but she's also tough."

"I know, but..."

It clicked.  "You don't think Spike and Jake?"

"I don't know, it's just…"

"Hamilton, I've seen you two together, she loves you."

"Yeah, but…" 

"But what?  Don't you love her?"

"Yes, but out of all of you, she makes a connection with Spike."

"Spike is, well, he won't do anything."

"What's stopping him?"

As much as Angel hated to say it, he finally realized the truth.  "Buffy."

Hamm looked up and saw the pain in Angel's eyes.  "Oh, want some help?"

"Sure, you can finish with the waffles, I'm going to make some eggs."

For that day and the rest of the week the group worked with Jake.  Oz, Willow, and Anya returned on Thursday.  The full moon's cycle started on Friday, so Ryder and Oz are going to miss Jake's fight.  On Friday, Jake watched as Oz and Ryder got into their separate cages.  To keep the beasts trapped within, Anya, Willow, and Bella spelled the cages.  Ryder looked scared.  Oz gave him a sad smile.

"It'll be okay.  You won't even know that you were the wolf."

When the chanting ended, a blue wall shimmered around the cages and then faded away.  Willow pulled out Jack London's Call of the Wild.

"It calms wolf Oz," she explained.

Jake and Bella remained in the room as Anya and Giles left.  Oz pulled off his shirt and handed it to Willow.  Ryder pulled his shirt off too and tossed it to Jake.  The five watched the sun set.  Jake and Bella watched as Ryder transformed.  The glanced at the wolf once more as they left Willow with her book and the tranquilizer gun at her side.

"So who stays tomorrow?"  Jake asked Wesley.

"Anya and Xander volunteered."

Angel put his hand on her shoulder.  "So what do you what to do tonight?"

Wesley is about to answer, when Giles puts a hand over his mouth.  "Go home, get some rest.  Come over tomorrow at noon.  I have a different exercise planned for you."  Giles said and then removed his hand.  "Okay?"

Wes simply nodded.

Jake took the guys and went back to the dorm.  She arrived at her room to find Lena, Paige, and Caroline.  Jake ignored their looks and gathered her stuff for a shower.  A minute later she was out the door.  Once in a stall she ran the water until it turned steaming hot and then got in.  She let the water pour down onto her head for five minutes before she began washing.

Back at the house, Angel, Spike, Wesley, and Giles are sitting at the dinning room table with a bottle of brandy and a pot of tea.  Spike watched in amazement as Giles adds brandy to his tea.  

"She's scared."  Angel said.  "Well, terrified is the better term."

"That's why I asked her to come over early tomorrow."  Giles said.  "If you'll help me, Angel, I want to have her meditate for a few hours.  So she'll be calmer and more focused."

"Sure, I'll help."

"Got something I should tell you guys and I know you're not going to like it, but it was her idea."  Spike spoke up.

"What?"  Wesley asked.

"IwastheonehelpingJake."  Spike spit out the sentence as one word.

It took the three a minute to figure out what he said.

"But you said…figures."  Angel said.

"What did you teach her?"  Wesley asked.

"Stamina, agility, and defense."  Spike answered.

"Defense?"  Giles asked.

"Yeah, like how to block punches and such."

They took a couple of minutes to process what Spike had just said.

"Why did you lie earlier?"  Wesley asked.

"Cause unlike Giles, you two bloody idiots stake first, ask questions later."

"Wow, Spike, I didn't know you had so much respect for Giles."  Angel said sarcastically.

Giles looked at Spike with wonder in his eyes.

"Yeah, well, he's got more bloody dignity and honor than either of you."  Spike stormed out.

Angel and Wesley stared at Giles, who just quietly sipped his tea.

The next day at noon, Ryder drove Ham and Jake over to the house.  Giles took Jake upstairs to the attic.  Angel was up there waiting.  They had Jake sit on the floor and meditate.  Giles burned incense and calmly told her things to help her relax.  "Breathe in, slowly exhale, clear your mind."  

After a minute Jake no longer heard Giles.  A field appears in her mind's eye.  She found herself standing in a pastel pink dress.  Jake looked up to see a girl walking toward her.  The girl was wearing a flowing black dress, her skin is tan, and her dark brown hair is in a high braided pony tail.

"Jacquelyn."  The girl spoke in a think accent, that Jake could quite place.

"Yes?"

"I am Kendra, I was a slayer."

"Was?"

"I died at the hands of a vampire three years ago, but we are not here to talk about me."

"Where is here?"

"Your subconscious. You are preparing for a great battle, yes?"

"Yeah, I have to fight a demon to the death."

"Every slayer has a gift, you need to discover your to survive your battle.  But you still have time and more battles to fight.  You are powerful, you will win this battle.  I shall help you"

"How?"

"By giving you some of my strength."  Kendra touched Jake's right shoulder, then looks up.  "You must go.  Your time grows near."

"But?"

"It's okay, I shall be with you."  Kendra started to drift away from Jake.  "Say hello to Buffy for me."

Jake opened her eyes.  Sitting in front of her was Angel.  Jake felt something in her right hand.  She lifted it to discover her hand gripping a stake.

"Jake?"  Giles asked from behind her.

"I'm okay.  I'm ready."  Jake said as she got up and headed for the stairs.

Note:  Thanks for all you have reviewed.  And shame on all of you who haven't.  


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15 

Jake entered the parlor where the gang had assembled.  Jake was holding a sword.  Oz and Ryder hugged her and then headed for the basement.

"Go kick Blake's butt."  Anya said as she and Xander hugged Jake.

"I will."  Jake replied; she looked around at the group.  "Let's go!"  She said and started out the door.  For a minute, nobody moved, and then they all followed her out.  The sun had just set as they left the house.  The sun had just set as they all packed into the van.  As they drove, Jake closed her eyes and imagined Kendra and the field.  As she did, she again became calmer and less nervous.  When they arrived at their destination, Jake was no longer scared; instead she was calm, strong, determined, and ready.  She looked around at the large field.  Torches were set up in a large circle, in the center stood Blake.  As she entered the circle, the field changed.  Stone bleachers appeared to her left, to her right a wall of swords and other weapons materialized.  The gang was sitting in the bleachers.

"Wyndam-Pyrce may have destroyed my home, but I still have the power to manipulate reality."  Blake spoke.  "Now slayer, we shall face our destiny."  He picked up a sword.  "You may use only the weapons on the wall, if it is thrown out of the circle it no longer exists."  

When he finished speaking, he rushed toward her.  She moved to the right and tripped him.  As he fell Jake grabbed his sword and threw it out.  The sword vanished as it flew beyond the torches.  Blake growled and grabbed Jake's sword and threw it.  Jake did three back flips and landed next to the wall.  She looked up and grabbed a double bladed axe.  Blake rushed toward her; she jumped and kicked him in the head.  He reached up, grabbed her foot, and spun her around.  He let go and Jake flew toward the open field.  She hit the mystical barrier and fell to the ground.  She landed on her stomach with the axe under her.  Blake grabbed her by the back of the neck and lifted her up.  Jake shoved the axe blade into his stomach, pulled it out, and tossed it into the barrier.  Blake howled in pain.  He dropped Jake.  She stood up to see a sky blue liquid stream out of his stomach.  He growled and lunged for her.  She jumped to the left, but one of his claws grazed her arm.  She ran to the wall, but Blake grabbed her arm and threw her into the wall.  A sword sliced her cheek.  She held on to the wall.  When Blake came to rip her off, she grabbed a dagger and let go.  He crashed into the wall.  Jake flipped over him and stabbed him in the back, before he could turn toward her.  Blake ripped it out and threw it at her head.  She caught it and tossed it out of the arena.  He grabbed a spear and threw it at her.  She jumped and the spear sailed between her legs and out of the arena.  Jake glanced at the wall; about 15 weapons are still attached.  A plan began to form in her head.  She moved around the circle dodging weapons that Blake was throwing at her.  Soon Blake was left with only a single bladed axe.  "Time to die, slayer!"

"I highly doubt that."  She replied, as he rushed toward her.  He tackled her, causing her to fall on her back.  As he raised the axe over his head, she kicked his arm.  The axe sailed through the barrier.  He punched her in the face; she hit back.  

"It's over.  We're both empty handed."  Blake told her.  "I shall kill you with my bare hands."

"Are we?"  Jake raised an eyebrow and then rolled her and Blake over.  As she sat on top of him, she pulled Kendra's stake out of her right pant leg.  "Say hello to Hades for me!"  She exclaimed as she stakes Blake in the heart.

Blake gasped his last breath; his blood splattered onto her.  She stood up and watched as the arena dissolved.  Buffy and co. were standing a few yards away.  In Hamilton's hand was Jake's sword.  Jake looked down Blake's body had melted into a puddle of blue blood.  Jake reached down and pulled the stake out of the puddle.

"Where did Mr. Pointy come from?"  Buffy asked.

Jake looked up to see the group around her.  "It's owner," she replied as Ham hugged her.  He pulled away to discover the slimy blue blood was now all over him too.

"Eww, what is this stuff?"

"Blake's blood."

"Eww, yuck."

"How did Kendra give it to you?"  Giles asked.

"I met her today during my meditation, she said she'd help me.  When I opened my eyes, there was the stake in my hands.  Can we go home now?"

"Of course."  Wesley said.

Later Jake sat in the basement alone and waited for Ryder and Oz to change back.  Xander had put up a sheet in front of both cages.  Jake sat and watched as Oz and Ryder changed back.  As they did the force field flicked and faded away, the spell was ending.  Jake stood and threw Oz his pants and then Ryder his.    They both unlocked their doors, ran over, and hugged her.

"Tonight we are going to party, I promise."  Oz said, as he pulled away.  "I'm gonna."  He pointed up.  Jake smiled as he grabbed his shirt and ran out.

Ryder faced her.  "How was it?"

She sat down and handed him his shirt.  "Weird, I can't believe I actually killed something; evilness aside." 

Ryder sat down next to her.  "I've read about werewolves attacking people.  But when I changed, it was like falling asleep.  And I'm just now waking up from a dream.  I don't know how Oz does it every month."

"Or how Buffy does it?"

"I know you're with Hamilton, but if you ever need anything, I'm here.

"Suffering together," Jake smiled and hugged Ryder again.  "Thanks, let's go see what's for breakfast."  He grabbed his crouches as they walked/hobbled up stairs.  "Looks like your leg has healed."  Jake commented.  

"Yeah, I guess it has."  The gang was waiting in the dining room for them.  Angel is flipping pancakes as Cordelia set the table.

"You okay?"  Cordelia asked Ryder.

"It's weird, but I'm okay."

"Good, so I'm guessing you're hungry."

"Starving actually," he said as he took a seat next to Bella.  "I can't wait to get this cast off it really itches, plus it's full of wolf hair."

Jake sat between Xander and Hamilton as Doyle put a plate of pancakes in front of her.  "When do you get it off?"

"Gunn is taking me to the hospital today."

Later Wesley, Buffy, Angel, Giles, and Jake sat down to talk about Jake being the slayer. 

"It's not going to be easy, but at least you have friends, like I do."  Buffy said.

"When are you leaving?"  Jake asked.

"Next week."  Buffy said.  Angel nodded in agreement.

"So will you be staying, Wes?"  Jake asked.

"I pretty much have to, this is my job now."

"You don't sound so happy about it?"

"I'm sorry, Jake, its just that I liked work with Angel."

"Okay, aside from excited watchers, what else do I have to look foreword to?"

Buffy smiled.  "Lots of fights, bruises, and the occasional apocalypse."

"Oo, yea."

"It's going to be hard and you'll want to give up.  But it's your responsibility."  Giles told her.

"And we're just a phone call away."  Angel added.

Jake smiled.  "Thanks, and I'm sorry for all the trouble  I cause you guys at first."

"It's okay."  Buffy said.  "I'm actually surprised that you agreed to train with Spike over us."

Jake stared at her, then looked around the table at the others.  "He told?"

"Surprisingly, yes."  Wesley said.  "Why Spike?"

"He seemed to care.  That day I chased him in here, all of you let just leave.  He didn't."

Giles sighed.  "And that was our fault to let you leave, but you, well..."

"You caught us by surprise, first you're a girl, then a boy, then a girl.  We were all a little confused."  Angel confessed.  "None of us were sure how to deal with that."  He smiled. "But that might be a good thing."

"Right."  Giles realized what Angel was trying to say.  "your enemies wouldn't expect to be attacked by a boy."

"One problem, they made me move to the girl's school."

"It could still work out to your advantage, think about it?"  Buffy added.

"Hmm."  Jake gave then a half smile.

"Hey, what time is it?"  Buffy asked.

Giles checked his watch.  "Five of five."

Buffy and Angel stood up.  "You should be getting back to school."  Angel said.

"Why?"  Jake asked suspiciously.

"Cause."  Buffy said with a smile.

Rain Dancer- I didn't know that thanks for telling me.  I haven't watched Passions since December.       


	16. Chapter 16

Lyrics from Four Star Mary's song "Pain" Chapter 16 

Buffy and Angel got Jake back to the girl's dorms by 5:20.  "Angel wait here."  Buffy said as she and Jake got out of the van.

"What are we doing?"  Jake asked.

"We are going to find you so better clothes to wear."

"Why?"  Jake asked as she opened the door to her room.

"It's a surprise."

"Alright."  Jake found Lena, Caroline, and Paige inside.  "Hey, guys, this is Buffy.  Buffy, this is Lena, Caroline, and Paige."  They all said hi, and went back to whispering among themselves.  Buffy ignored them and started rummaging through Jake's closet.  She pulled out black pants, a white tank, and Jake's leather jacket.  "All we need it the right accessories and you'd have the perfect punk look."  She commented.

Jake rolled her eyes.  "Are you going to make me wear make-up, too?"

Buffy smiled, "a little."

Jake changed a let Buffy do her hair and make-up, as the three girls watched in awe.  By 5:55, Buffy and Angel were driving Jake over to the boy's school.  Jake heard music blasting out of the social hall.  "What's going on?"

Angel and Buffy just smiled as they led her in.  Jake couldn't believe her eyes.  Oz and his band were playing with a bunch of Rawley kids dancing around the stage.  

Ryder walked up to her.  He said we would party."

Wow."

Ham appeared to her right.  Wow, Jake, you look…great."

"Thanks, I think."  She said touching her spiky hair.  He hugged her.

"The band is really cool."  Ryder said.  "What are they called?"

"Dingoes Ate My Baby."  Buffy said, as she grabbed Jake's hand.  "Come on."  She pulled Jake up to the stage.  Oz winked at her as the rest of the group gathered around and started dancing.  Angel hung back.  

Ryder noticed and joined him.  "You don't like them?"

"No, they're great.  I just…"  Angel sighed.  "I can't dance."

"you've been around for more than 200 years and you can't dance?"

"Thanks, you know how to make a guy feel great."  He smiled.  "I can do the waltz and the tango, but…"

"But that's dated?"  Ryder suggested.

"Yes, and it will make me look…"

"Weird?"

"Don't you have somewhere else to be?"

"No."

As another song ended Oz grabbed the mike.  "This next song is for Jake."  

Jake beamed as he ran over and grabbed Angel and Ryder and pulled them to the front.  Ryder turned to Angel, "you were saying?"

"Shut-up, Ryder."  Angel replied with a smile.

Oz smiled at Jake as Devon grabbed the mike. 

Feeling 

I've been lost for years

You can never understand me 

Unless you those tears

But you never get to sleep

When I'm away

I don't mind 

The deeper you lay

Out of time 

Pain, I can't sleep

Angel watched Spike dance and followed his lead.  Spike laughed watching his grand-sire trying to copy his style.  Bella grabbed Ryder and Scout to dance on either side of her.  Will joined them with Xander and Anya.  Jake was happy, happy to be alive, happy to have survived her first battle, and happy to have Ham at her side.   She smiled at him and he smiled back. 

Loaded

Loaded up this gun

There's a killer in me 

Hoping

Hope that you're the one

But you always run away

When I come around

I don't mind

The day I'll track you down

Terrify

Pain, I can't sep

As the song ended and another started Angel noticed someone peculiar enter the hall.  He watched as a man about Giles' age walk in.  The man spoke to a student, she pointed in Angel's direction.  Angel knew she wasn't pointing at him, but at Jake.  "Buffy?'  Angel pointed to the man.

"Who is he?"  She asked.

"I don't know, but he's looking for Jake."  

As that song ended, Ryder grabbed Ham and Jake and pulled them toward the bathroom.

"What's going on?"  Jake asked.

"I don't know, Angel asked me to pull you out of the room."

Buffy danced with Angel when the man approached them.  "Miss Summers?"

Buffy started at the man with the British accent.  Angel looked at him.  "Angelus!?"  The man hissed.

"What do you want?"  Buffy asked, before the watcher could pull out a cross and cause a scene.

"I'm here to find the new slayer."

"Why?"

"Mr. Travers sent me, I am her watcher."

Angel glared at him.  "Wesley is her watcher."

"Not anymore."

Angel and Buffy told the Brit to meet them at the house tomorrow and let Jake continue to party.

The next day at the house, Buffy opened the front door and let the watcher in while the rest of the gang assembled in the parlor.  The Rawley kids were asked to come over later, once Giles was sure the man was legit.  Wesley stood up and glared at the man in tweed.  "Why would the council send me here if I am not her watcher?"  Wesley was more pissed than Angel or Buffy had ever seen him.

"I think the question is:  Are you evil?"  Xander interjected.

"Xander!"  Anya exclaimed.

"No, remember the last replacement watcher?"  Gunn and Doyle glanced at Wesley.

"Gwendolyn Post."  Oz said.

"Exactly!"  Xander exclaimed.

"Oh, I see you want proof."  The man said.  He pulled out a cell phone and dialed.

"How come you don't have a council issued cell phone?"  Gunn whispered to Wesley.  Wesley smiled at Gunn's comment.

"Mr. Travel's, please.  John, it's Nigel Adams.  He wants to talk to you."  Nigel said as he handed the cell out to Wes.

Everyone watched and listened to Wesley's questioning.  After five minutes he turned the cell off.  "He's Jacquelyn's watcher."

"Why?"  Angel asked.

"They had a problem that had to be taken care of, so they sent me to find and train her.  They didn't expect Giles and Buffy."

"She's not going to like this."  Spike said as he walked into the room.

"William the Bloody?"  Nigel froze.

"You know we'd better call her."  Buffy picked up the phone.

"Wait!"  Xander exclaimed.  "If he really thinks he's up to the job…"

"Xander?"  Giles was confused.

"Let me call her, I have an idea."  Xander and Giles went to call her from the phone in the kitchen.

"Did Xander just say he had an idea?"  Cordelia asked.

"Yeah, why?"  Doyle asked.

"Xander's plans are infamous."  Willow smiled.

"Huh?"  Gunn asked.

"Rocket launcher."  Oz said.

Buffy smiled.

Ten minutes later, Jake, Hamilton, Ryder, Will, Bella, and Scout walked in.  Wesley stopped pacing.  "Everyone, this is Nigel Adams, my replacement."

"Why are you being replaced?"  Hamilton asked.

"The council only needed Wesley to fill in.  I am the slayer's actual watcher."  Nigel said.  He then turned to Bella, "do you understand, young lady?"

"Um, yeah, but why are you asking me?"

"You're the slayer."

"No, I'm not.  What kind of watcher are you?"

"Excuse me?"

"Jake's the slayer."

"Jake?"  Nigel's jaw dropped, in front of him stood one girl and five boys.  All five were smiling at him.  "You don't mean to tell me…the…the slayer can't be."  He turned and looked at Wesley, who smiled back.

"She's right, are you sure you're the watcher.  You can't even see what's right in front of you."  Wesley challenged.

Jake stepped up to Nigel, who was startled, when he turned back around.

"Well, you definitely aren't her."  He said.

"Are you sure?"  Ryder asked.

"Look all of this is very interesting, but don't we have work to do?"  Jake asked as she left.  Hamilton smiled at Xander as he followed her.  

Nigel ignored Jake and turned back to the three remaining boys.  He squinted at them.  Ryder glanced at the other and then headed for the basement with the others on his heels.

"Is this some sort of game?"  Nigel asked.

"Yup."  Buffy said as she walked up to Nigel.  "Just like those games the council likes to play with me."  She walked past him toward the basement.  "If you want it to end, get your council whipped butt to the basement, now!"

Nigel followed her down.  He saw Jake flip over Bella and mock stake her.  Spike ran over to Jake, but she flipped over him.  He vamped out and growled at Nigel.  He stared in shock at Spike.

"By the way we call him Spike."  Buffy said.  "He's harmless."

"Stop calling me that," he growled.  Jake knocked him to the floor and mock staked him.

Without looking up, she spoke.  "So, you figure it out yet?"  She stood up.  "There's a few things I need to make clear."  She walked over to him.  "My name is Jake, I live and attend Rawley Academy.  I will not be an action figure for the council to play with.  I have both friends and a boyfriend; we will not be separated.  And nobody lays a hand on Ryder.  Understand?"

"I have orders to follow, you are to come with me to England."  Nigel said ignoring her.

Jake threw Nigel to the floor.  "Understand?"

"Ye-yes."

"Good."

Buffy, Spike, Angel, and the other watched in awe.

"Well, Nigel, I guess you have your work cut out for you."  Spike said lighting a cigarette.

Note:  I'm not going to be able to add the next chapter for a while, due to finals. 


	17. Chapter 17

**Sorry it took me so long to get the last chapter out to you.  I thought about writing a sequel to tie in with Seasons (B)7 & (A)4, but I don't know yet.  If you're interested let me know.  Enjoy!  Oh and if I got some of the British slang wrong, I'm sorry.  I just copied from what I've heard the characters say on TV.***

Chapter 17

After three days of trying to keep Wesley and Giles from killing Nigel everyone decided it would be best if they left early.  They decided to enjoy one more dinner with everyone before departing.

Jake made sure that Nigel was sitting in between Spike and Angel.  He glanced at both of them nervously.  Both smiled right back at him.  Ham, Will, Scout, Bella, and Ryder had also joined them.  Cordelia and Doyle were in the kitchen putting the finishing touches on the meal.  Jake took a seat next to Spike, Ham, Will, Scout, Bella, Wesley, Gunn, Ryder, Oz, Willow, Xander, Giles, and Buffy.  With two seats left for Cordy and Doyle, who walked in carrying a large bowl of salad and Cordy with large bowl of pasta.  Cordy returned to the kitchen for Spike and Angel's mugs.  She sat between Buffy and Doyle, after handing the mugs to them.  Nigel looked petrified as everyone took hands.  Cordy smiled at Willow. 

"Usually we don't say grace, but Cordy and I thought it might be a good idea to say a small spell blessing our friendship."

Everyone (except Nigel) smiled.

Willow closed her eyes and began.  "In the name of the goddess, we give thanks.  For the friendships forged, for sharing of love, and for the protection and guidance we give.  We thank the Goddess for bringing us together and pray she keep us united and make us strong when we part.  Blessed be."

Everyone responded.  "Blessed be."

Willow opened her eyes and smiled.  "Okay, let's eat."  Everyone began to dig in.

After dinner, Will, Scout, and Ryder did the dishes as the other moved to the parlor.  There Giles started a fire in the fire place, as Wesley answered the knock at the door.  He came back wit Finn, who was holding a bundle of books.

"I heard you were leaving."  Finn said as he walked in.

"Yes."  Giles said, "apparently we were lied to by the council.  Nigel, this is Finn, Jake's English professor.  Fin, this is Nigel, Jake's new watcher."

Finn extended his hand; Nigel looked at Finn's hand and the shook it.

"So I presume you know too?"  Nigel asked.

"Yes and the dean of Rawley Academy."  Finn saw both Nigel's annoyed looked and Giles and Wesley's smirks.  He smiled when he saw Xander stick his tongue out at Nigel's back.  "It was my fault; I investigated Spike and Angel and stumbled upon Jake's secret."

"The Council is not going to like this."  Nigel actually sounded worried.

"Screw them."  Buffy said walking out of the room.

"Anyway I found these books in the library and thought they might be safer with Jake."  Finn said as he put the books on the coffee table.

"Thanks, Finn."  Jake said.

"No problem."  He reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out another book.  He tossed it to Jake.  "I want you four to read this by Wednesday.  Then on Thursday everyone is going to discuss the readings I have assigned them."

"Very funny."  Jake said, looking at the cover.

Finn said.

"What?"  Hamilton asked.

Jake showed the book to Oz.  "You're the one who called it."

He laughed and then turned to Hamilton.  "You have to read 12th Night."

Xander remembered Oz's early comment laughed.  "Finn, you're the man."

"I try."  He replied.  "Where is the other three?"

"Dish duty."  Gunn replied with a smirk.  "They were very disappointed to find the council is too cheap for a dishwasher."  He said with mock pity, as he eyed Nigel.

Nigel feeling the weight in the room turned on Jake.  "Jake, I think it's time you go patrol."

Gunn, Xander, Oz, and Hamilton laughed.

"What?"

"The sun hasn't set yet."  Cordelia pointed out.

"Unless of course you want your new charge out searching for nests, she still has time."  Doyle said.

Nigel was at a loss for words.

Finn watched Nigel and then turned to Giles and arched his right eyebrow questioningly.

Giles sighed.  "I miss the Hellmouth.  Bloody hell, did I just say that."

"Don't worry, G-man, we know."  Xander said.

"Hey, bright side," Willow added; "now Wesley knows how you felt when he first arrived."

Giles smiled at the memory.  ((Giles says please and afterward I get a cookie.))  Wesley looked at Nigel and then to Giles.  "Was I really that pompous?"

"Yes!"  Giles, Willow, and Xander replied.

Spike who was sitting in the corner watching them was getting a good laugh out of all of them.

Meanwhile in the kitchen Buffy is sitting on a counter watching Ryder wash, Scout dry, and Will putting the dishes away.  "I want you three to do me a favor."  Buffy said.

"What?"  All three asked simultaneously.

Buffy rolled her eyes.  "It's not sexual, god, is that all you guys think about?"

"Pretty much."  Scout replied.

"I want you to keep a close eye on Nigel.  The council has certain practices that we don't approve of."

"Sure."  Will and Scout replied.

"Of course," Ryder said, "but what practices?"

"Well, when a slayer turns 18 there is a test, but it involves the slayer losing all her powers.  It almost got my mom and I killed.  I want you to email Wesley and/or Willow, if he does anything that could get Jake killed."

"We promise, but how did they take your powers away?"  Scout asked as he dried off the last dish.

"Giles drugged me."

"Giles?"  Will asked.

"It was his job at the time.  They fired him for telling me about it before the test ended."

"They sound like real tyrants."  Ryder said.

"They are, watch him."  She leaned over, reached into the sink full of soapy water, and pulled the pull out.  The room was filled with the sound of water rushing through the pipes.  "All watchers keep a diary, if you become suspicious of him he might try something check the journal and then call us."

The three nodded their heads.  

"So who are we conspiring about?"

They all looked to see Jake standing in the doorway.

"Who do you think?"  Ryder asked with a smile.

Jake returned the smile.  She held up the book, "we have an assignment."

"12th Night."  Will said taking the book from her.  "Finn is absolutely diabolical."

"Are we supposed to act it out?"  Scout asked.

"He didn't say, ask him."  Jake replied.  "Do you guys have to leave tomorrow?  Can't we just say I accidentally slayed him."

"I wish, but I think you'll have fun bossing him around.  Plus we have to get back to school and work and our lives."

"Well, I'm going to miss you."  Jake hugged Buffy.

"Me too."  She replied as she put her arms around Jake.

The guys looked at them, then each other.  "Group hug."  Scout announced.  

They all joined in, jokingly Ryder grabbed Buffy butt.

"Ryder!"  Buffy kicked his shin.

"Ow, kidding."

"Better be, oh I almost forgot."  She pulled away from the group and faced Ryder.  "Two years ago we ran into this hunter, Cain.  He hunts werewolves for money, he's still around somewhere so be careful."

"You almost forgot that?"  He asked as he started to freak out.

"Sorry.  It was such a remote incident and since I kicked him out of Sunnydale I just haven't thought of him much."

Ryder took a deep breath.  "Sorry, thanks for telling me."  He hugged her again.

"Is this a private hug or can anyone joins?"

They looked toward the doorway to see Hamilton watching them.  

Jake pushed away from the group and hugged Hamilton.  "It's the 'we're going to miss you' hugging party."  She explained.

"I like."

Buffy smiled watching the two.  She turned back to the others and looked at Scout.  "That must have really freaked you out the first time you saw that."

"You have no idea."

"There was also the fact that we along with everyone else thought they were gay."  Will added.

Buffy smiled she was sure going to miss these kids.

The next day the Rawley kids helped pack the van.  Angel and Spike said their good-byes quickly and then got into the van.  Hugs were passed around and Nigel received plenty of warnings about 'council crap'."  Ryder and Oz exchanged a meaningful farewell.  Buffy and Jake were left.

"Take care of yourself and them."  Buffy said.

"As long as you do the same."

"I will."

They looked at each other and then hugged tightly.  Giles coughed signaling that it was time to go.

"Send me an email sometime."  Jake said.

"We will."  Willow replied.

Jake hugged Wesley and then Giles.  She watched as they all piled into the van and drove off.  When the van was out of sight, the kids turned and looked at Nigel.  "Don't even think about it."  Ryder told him, and then followed the others into the house.  "So did you guys figure out what Finn's project was?"

"Yeah, we have to act out an important scene."  Will said.

"Scout's the girl."  Ham announced.

Ryder laughed as Scout scowled.

"Shall we start training?"  Nigel asked.

"No we shall not, now homework, kicking of your butt later."  Jake replied in a fake British accent as she sat down next to Will.

"Who's the cheap import now?"  Ryder asked Will.

Scout smiled.

"You're not cheap, just fuzzy."  Jake replied.

"Yeah, I'm just a cuddly ball of fuzz."

"Yup."

Nigel watched the sit in the parlor.  All but Ryder huddled around a book and began taking notes. Ryder pulled out one of the book Finn had left and begun to read.  Nigel watched as Ryder pulled out an empty notebook and began to copy the text.

"What are you doing?"  Nigel asked him.

"Translating the text from Latin to English to save time later when we really need it.  Hey, do you know if I can make any money off of this?  Like if I were to sell it to the council?"

"I wouldn't know."

"I didn't think so."

"What is everyone's problem?"  Nigel exclaimed.

Everyone but Ryder ignored him.  "You."

"Excuse me?"

"You, you parade in here and tell Wes to leave and then try to take over.  I, well, we read some of the Watcher's Journals.  And I have to say you watchers are just a huge group of bloody stupid, ignorant, pompous, self-righteous gits.  So bugger off, we understand Jake's plight.  You are here to train her, fine!  We are here to help."

"A slayer does not have friends."

"Buffy does.  Wake up, what killed the other slayers?  They were alone.  You can't protect the world if you are not part of it."

Nigel just glared at him.

"Plus Jake just killed her first high level demon, so back off!"

"It is my job to train her for the up coming battles."

Ryder stood to face the other Brit.  "We understand that, but Jake's mom doesn't.   She's in New York thinking Jake is an ordinary student living an ordinary life.  If Jake get kicked out of school for slaying we can't keep her mom and the press from finding out about her not so normal activities.  Which would expose you, her, and the council."

Nigel looked surprised.  "The press?"

Jake looked up.  "Yeah, my mom's a high profile Broadway actress."

Nigel sighed, "fine we'll try it your way."

Jake went back to work as Ryder sat down and handed Nigel a book.

Three days later Finn's class was assembled at their usual place of the green.  The first group sat down after acting out their scene.  Ryder walked over and watched from a few away as Will, Jake, Ham, and Scout stood.  Scout and Will wore wigs indicating that they were the women; all four wore white sheets.

"We are presenting Act5 Scene1," Will said.  "I will be playing the part of Olivia, Scout is Viola, Hamilton is Sebastian, and Jake is Antonio."

Finn looked up and saw Ryder watching them.  He nodded at hello to the teen, and then turned back to his class.

"This is the scene when the they discover the truth about the twins."  Jake explained.  She looked to Finn.

"Go ahead."  He said as he flipped to a clean page in his grade book.

Jake stepped forward and turned to Ham, who turned to face her. Jake(Antonio): Sebastian are you?

Ham (Sebastian):Fea'st thou that Antonio.

Jake(Antonio): _(sounding confused)_How have you made division of your, Selfe.  An apple cleft in two, is not more twin then these creatures which is Sebastian?

Will(Olivia): Most wonderful.

Ham (Sebastian): Do I stand there?  I never had another.  Nor can there be that Deity in my nature of here, and everywhere.  I had a sister who the blinde waves and surges have devour'd, what kinne are you to me?  What countryman?  What name?  What parentage?

Scout (Viola):  Of Messaline: Sebastine was my father, such a Sebastian was my brother, too.  So went he suited to his watery tombe.  If spirits can assume both forme and suit, You come to fright us.

Ryder slipped away unnoticed, they would be fine.  They had a long rocky road ahead of them, but they would survive.  He was sure of it.

***Yes, the ending was actually from 12th Night.  I hope you enjoyed this strange journey with me.  And as I said above maybe we can do it again.  Thanks for your support and check out my other stories.****    


End file.
